A Song of Snakes and Wolves
by bellarose-riddle
Summary: Oberyn had never expected to fall in love, just like he had never expected to get married, but a certain she-wolf may, or may not, make him change his mind.
1. In the beginning

She had never been so excited about anything before.

Brandon had told her that all the great lords of The Seven Kingdoms would be at the tourney of Harenhall, and he had also laughed and said that he would defeat them all and crown her Queen of Love and Beauty.

But she couldn't care less about that.

Ned and Benjen where at the stables while Brandon talked to their father and Lyanna let herself fall on the bed and closed her eyes.

They were supposed to meet Catelyn and Lysa Tully, and their father, Lord Hoster, at the tourney and her father had asked her to be nice to the girl who would soon be her sister in law.

Lyanna, who had come to love Brandon more than any other of her brothers, didn't want to let him go.

She had never met Catelyn Tully but she was sure she would not like her.

"Lya" called Benjen "we are ready to go."

She stood up and gave a look to her room one last time.

She had never gone down The Neck, and had never spent more than two days away from Winterfell.

She smiled weakly, and a part of her desired to stay there, at home, with her father, but she turned around and followed Benjen.

Everything was ready outside.

"Hi, boy" Lyanna told her horse, Winter "We are going to have our little adventure now, aren't we?"

Lord Rickard Stark came out to say goodbye to his children, and Lyanna thought he looked tired.

"Remember what I told you" their father told Brandon "if anything happens..."

"I know" her big brother interrupted.

Rickard smiled.

"Be safe, my children" he said and then looked at Lyanna "Do you remember our words?"

"Winter is coming" she answered firmly and, suddenly, she was not scared for leaving home anymore.

She was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, a daughter of The North, a direwolf, and she would not be afraid.

She placed her horse next to Ned's right after they crossed the gate and her brother smiled at her.

"Excited?"

"Of course!" she replied "We are going to a tourney, Ned! Maybe I would be able to participate"

Ned laughed and shook his head.

" Brandon would probably encourage you to do it"

"But in the end he'd never let me" Lyanna said, sadly "He loves me too much to risk my safety"

Ned gave her a serious look.

"Do I not love you, sister?"

"Not as much as I do!" Benjen screamed from behind.

Both Lyanna and Ned turned to look at him but Benjen just laughed. Not long after that the three of them were laughing nonstop.

* * *

><p>When Elia entered her brother's chambers, he was half naked, drinking dornish wine and leaning against the balcony.<p>

"Morning, sister" he smirked and let himself fall on a chair.

Elia sighed and sat in front of him.

"So, have you think about it?"

Oberyn looked at her as though he didn't know what she was speaking about.

"Think about what, your grace?"

Elia crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap and Oberyn knew she was going to sweet talk him.

"This tourney could be a great chance for you" she took the glass of wine from his hands to make him pay more attention to her "Dorne needs a new princess and you need a wife"

Oberyn frowned.

"You sound like Doran" he complained "Am I the only one on this family that doesn't speak nonsense?"

"You are the only one in this family speaking nonsense" Elia replied, visibly upset "But fine, if this is what you want I guess Doran will have to choose your bride himself" she smirked "Maybe one of ladies in waiting"

Oberyn's viper eyes turned darker than usual.

"If you dare to say Cersei Lannister I will forget that you are my sister and will never talk to you again"

Elia laughed.

"She is pretty!" she said, even if she could perfectly understand why her brother didn't like the Lannister girl.

"She is vain. There is no more selfish person in this world than that girl" he thought about it twice "well, maybe her brother"

"So you would not marry her?"

Oberyn took his wine glass back.

"I would rather marry Willas Tyrell"

Elia shook her head but couldn't stop smiling at her brother's joke.


	2. Harrenhal

By the time they arrived at Harrenhal, most of the houses of the Seven Kingdoms were already there.

Lyanna saw a hundred different coat of arms but she only recognized half of them.

Her smile faded when she saw him.

Robert was waiting for them and placed himself next to her horse to help her.

Lyanna didn't need his help but she couldn't sent him away.

"My lady" he smiled, looking at her with hungry eyes.

Before Lyanna could answer Ned came to embrace his friend and she managed to escape.

She took Winter to the stables.

Harrenhal was huge but Lyanna already knew that.

She had read about it a long time ago.

Harrenhal had been built on a gigantic scale, and Harren the Black had boasted that his fortress was impregnable. However, he had not account with Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons invading Westeros.

And Aegon had burned Harren and all his descendants alive inside those walls.

There were a couple of stable boys helping the lords to place their horses on the right place and one of them took Lyanna to where the horses of House Stark should be.

"You will be safe here" she told Winter just after the boy left "and I'll come to see you as soon as possible"

She left her horse there and, when she was leaving, she heard a boy screaming and she turned around.

One of the horses, a powerful black stallion, was giving the boys a hard time.

One of them fell to the floor and Lyanna, scared that he could get hurt, walk to them and grabbed the horse by the stirrup.

"Be careful, my lady" one of the stable boys told her, while the he helped the one on the floor getting up.

But she needn't worry. She had always had a connection with horses, and Barbrey Ryswell had once said she was half a horse herself.

The stallion seemed to calm down.

It was then when she heard the laugh.

A man was standing next to the door, looking at her.

"Well done, my lady" he said.

He was dressed in an orange tunic embroidered with small golden suns.

Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, a Prince of Dorne.

Lyanna only knew him for his reputation.

She had once heard Brandon saying that if half the things people said about Oberyn were right they could be great friends.

Lyanna left the horse and made her way to the door.

Oberyn smiled at her and Lyanna thought that his eyes were like a snake's.

"May I have your name?" he asked.

She hesitated.

"Lyanna Stark of Winterfell" she said and left.

Oberyn smirked.

Elia saw the girl leaving and frowned.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Her brother, who was taking care of Fire, the black stallion that no one but him could tame, turned to look at her.

"A she-wolf" he smiled.


	3. Of wolves, stags, fishes and vipers

Ned felt pity for Robert.

His friend was so convinced that he was going to marry Lyanna that he had even started thinking names for their children.

"Imagine them" Robert had told him "They will be warriors"

Ned had just nodded, not knowing what to say.

He knew the truth after all.

Her father wanted a good match for Lyanna, someone of a great house who would protect her and love her, and even if Ned himself had told him that Robert would do all that, his father had his doubts.

So, as his father could not leave Winterfell, he had given Brandon the task of finding Lyanna the best husband in all Seven Kingdoms and negotiate the dowry.

And, even if Ned wished that one day Robert and him could be truly family, he knew that his older brother was not fond of the Lord of Storm's End.

But well, in the end, it didn't matter what they wanted, because Ned knew that Lyanna would be the one to choose her husband.

He went to the back field of the castle where the lords were training with their horses.

Benjen was speaking to Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, and seemed fascinated.

Lyanna was sitting not far from them, with Catelyn and Lysa Tully.

They had met the girls soon after they arrive and, even if Ned found the nice and sweet, Lyanna didn't seem very pleased with them.

"They are not nice, Ned" she had told him "They are boring and naive. And they are not even funny"

But Ned could read in her eyes what her words didn't say.

She was scared of losing her brother's love because of Catelyn and that was the real reason of her repulsion against the Tully girls.

Brandon entered the field in that very same moment and Ned almost jumped of surprise when he saw his companion.

What was his brother doing with The Red Viper of Dorne?

They looked like they were enjoying themselves, laughing and chatting.

And it was then, when he turned back to Lyanna, that he discovered her looking at the very same direction he was looking at.

She excused herself and left Catelyn and Lysa alone. Ned thought that he must entertain the ladies for a while, since his sister was not going to do it, and sat next to them.

Catelyn welcomed him with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Lyanna crossed the field and smiled to her brother.<p>

Brandon, who was talking to Oberyn Martell, saw her and welcomed her with an embrace.

"Enjoying yourself, brother?" she asked.

"Indeed, sister" Brandon smiled.

Oberyn took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My lady" he smirked and Lyanna felt his viper eyes digging into her soul "If you excuse me" he said then looking back at Brandon "My lady sister is waiting for me and I wouldn't like to make her wait"

"Sure. See you around" Brandon answered.

Lyanna found herself watching the Prince Oberyn as he walked away.

She shook her head.

"Trying to make an alliance with Dorne, brother dear?" she grabbed Brandon's arm and they both walked around the field, avoiding the horsemen who rode near them.

"I don't think I understand what your words imply, Lya"

"Come on, Bran!" she knew that her brother didn't like it when others called him as they did when he was a child, and she was the only one who was allowed to call him like that "I may be young but I'm not stupid"

"I never say you were" he tried to cut her off.

"You" she continue "are going to marry The Riverlands, and Ned could marry Casterly Rock, then I'd be sent to The Stormlands and Benjen would marry or Dorne or The Reach. Father wants a legacy that will last thousands of years after our deaths"

Brandon smirked.

"Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister"

Lyanna smiled, proud of herself, knowing that she was right.

"I know that you hate Cat because I'm going to marry her" he said then and Lyanna frowned "But, Lya, you must know that, whomever Ned, Benjen or I marry, we will never stop loving you. We are a pack, remember?"

She nodded, and smiled.

"The pack survives" she told him.

Brandon kissed her on the forehead and they both walked to the place where their siblings where.

Ser Arthur had just left and Benjen was telling Catelyn something about Staks turning into wolves at night.

Lysa looked frightened.

Lyanna laughed and sat next to Ned, who embraced her and kissed her cheek.

When Brandon was telling the girls about a day when Ned and him got lost on The Wolfswood, a great fuss happened behind them, but none of them noticed until Lysa spoke, half shocked, half scared.

"Isn't that the Crown Prince's brother in law?"

"Aye" Brandon answered.

Prince Oberyn was standing shirtless, spear in hand, friendly fighting against his uncle, Ser Lewyn.

"He seems as deadly and impulsive as they say" Lysa whispered biting her lip.

Catelyn gave her a reproachful look.

Lyanna watched the play of muscles in his chest and was surprised by how fast he moved. He is strong, she thought.

Their eyes met and he smiled.


	4. Fraternizing with snakes

Benjen, who was on his chamber, let himself fall on the chair.

Brandon had won the fighting with swords but only, Benjen was sure of that, because Ser Arthur Dayne had not participated.

The Lady Ashara Dayne had congratulated him personally and Benjen had seen wanting, not on Brandon eyes, but on Ned's.

He had started laughing nonstop.

Lyanna, who had been in the stands and had cheered Brandon more than anyone, had disappeared just after the fight had ended.

* * *

><p>After changing her dress for her riding clothes and a grey cloak, she had gone to the godswood for a while because, even if she didn't recognize it, she missed Winterfell, and now she was wondering around Harrenhal.<p>

She was impressed by the tall towers and the melted walls.

She had always loved the War of Conquest and being there, in the place where Aegon burned Harren the Black, she felt like she was part of that story too.

It was then when she saw her.

A little six or seven year old girl was running after a cat.

She was slim and slender as a willow, and she was wearing dirty boy clothes. Her hair, dark as a wolf's mouth, was tangled on a braid down her shoulder.

The cat entered a small hole on the wall and left.

The girl cursed quietly and then she turned to Lyanna, surprised.

"My lady" she said, making a little reverence.

"Hi" Lyanna smiled "what's your name?"

The girl's deep dark eyes looked straight into Lyanna's grey eyes.

"Nym" she answered "and, who are you?"

It was fun to see how the little girl spoke to her as if she was her equal, without paying attention to her title.

She liked that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nym. I'm Lyanna."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Lyanna" her eyes went to the place where the cat had disappeared.

Lyanna noticed it.

"Why were you chasing that cat?" she asked, really curious.

She remembered doing something like that at Winterfell, running after every animal she would find.

"I was trying to be quick as a snake"

"Well, then you should chase snakes, don't you think?"

Nym seemed to consider what she had said, and cocked her head.

"I guess so" she whispered.

Lyanna smiled again.

"I must go" she said and gave her an affectionate little touch with the fingertips on the tip of the nose.

"See you around" Nym smiled back at her and left, running down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Elia was lying on the bed, without any strength to get up.<p>

Oberyn entered her chamber and smiled sadly at her.

"Your grace" he said and sat in the edge of the bed.

His sister took his hand between hers.

"I'm fine" she assured "just a little tired. But I'll be better soon"

"I know" Oberyn replied, even if he was not sure of that.

He had always feared that his sister's illness would take her out of his side. Since they were children they had always been together and Oberyn did not know what he'd do if anything happened to her.

"So" she said, changing topic "where is my lovely niece?"

"Somewhere in the castle, making fun of the ladies and terrifying the children" he smiled, proudly.

"She is just like you" Elia smiled back.

There was a moment of silence where none of them said anything and then Oberyn bent to kiss her on the forehead.

"Rest" he told her "I'll see you at the feast"

* * *

><p>Benjen was scared of the King, but he'd never admit it.<p>

Although he was only thirty eight years old, he looked much older. His fingernails were nearly a foot long, and his hair and beard hung far past his shoulders in wild tangles.

He ate little and left soon.

Benjen heard Robert telling his little brother Renly that the King was angry with Tywin Lannister and that was the reason why The Hand did not come to the tourney and why Aerys had told Jaime Lannister to leave to King's Landing just after he knighted him.

Ned was dancing with the Lady Ashara Dayne, but just because Brandon had asked her to because Ned was too shy to ask himself.

Lyanna was sat next to him, with a glass of wine between her fingers. He could tell she was bored.

She had changed her riding clothes for a soft blue dress and was wearing jewels. Her dark hair was loose.

Benjen knew she was pretty but he preferred her sister like she was on Winterfell.

A girl that would not care for her clothes or her hair. A girl that would wear muddy clothes. A girl that would climb trees and towers with him.

He was sad that she was leaving to marry some lord from the south but he had only tell that to Ned, for he knew his brother felt the same way.

Lyanna turned to him.

"What's wrong, Ben?" she asked.

"Nothing" he shook his head "I'm just bored"

Lyanna looked back to the lords and ladies dancing in front of them.

Ned looked happy dancing with Ashara and Catelyn was laughing at something that Brandon said.

Lysa Tully was dancing with Oberyn Martell and it seemed like she was scared of looking at him for she never looked him in the eye.

When Lyanna turned to the main table, where Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia were sitting, she saw Nym, the girl who was chasing a cat that morning.

Nym was wearing a very beautiful orange dress and her hair was on a braid, decorated with little golden suns.

She was sitting on the princess' lap, laughing.

Lyanna felt like she was stupid.

Nym. Nymeria.

How did she not see it from the very first moment?

She rose and felt Benjen staring at her.

She walked slowly to their table, made a little reverence before the Crown Prince, and sat near the princess.

* * *

><p>Elia had been looking at Lyanna, while Nym told her about how sweet and gentle the Lady Stark was.<p>

Her niece told her about her meeting with Lyanna that morning, saying that she was not like the other ladies, that she liked her.

It was then when Lyanna walked near them.

"Lady Lyanna" Elia said.

"Your Grace" The Stark girl sat next to them "Hello, Nym"

"Hi" Nymeria smiled "you are pretty" she told her.

Lyanna returned the smile.

"Not as much as you" she touched one of the little suns that decorated Nymeria's hair "They are cute"

Before the girl could answer Oberyn called her.

Elia turned to her brother and was almost sure that he was looking to Lyanna.

Nymeria run to her father and he took her in his arms and danced with her, laughing.

"She is your niece, isn't she?" Lyanna asked, her eyes fixed on the dancing pairs.

"Yes" Elia answered, curious about Lyanna's intentions "one of them"

"I've heard they are three"

She has heard? Elia thought. Of course she had. Everyone knew about Oberyn's daughters and that was one of the many difficulties Doran had to find him a bride.

"You've heard right. Obara is ten, Nymeria is almost seven and Tyene, whose hair is like the sun, is a sweet four year old girl"

Lyanna hesitated before speaking again.

"I once heard that the little one, Tyene, was daughter of a Septa" and she added quickly "but of course that must be just a gossip"

Elia squinted, a gesture he shared with his brother, and watched her curiously, laughing slightly.

"It is no gossip, my lady. Tyene is indeed the daughter of a Septa"

Lyanna's eyes were wide open and she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"He bedded a Septa…that's…he must be...I mean…wow!"

Lyanna flushed, probably altered by her own thoughts, and Elia smiled.

"Do you like my brother, my lady?"

"I barely know him, your grace" cleared his throat "I should go back to my table. My little brother seems bored"

She made a little reverence and walked away.

The Dornish princess rose from her sit and, taking advantage of the change of the song, she walked towards Brandon Stark.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, your grace?" he asked when they started dancing.

"I heard you are looking for a husband for your sister. I may have a suggestion"


	5. The crannogman

5

"Have you lost your mind?"

Oberyn rose from the chair and turned to his sister, who was standing on the balcony, behind him.

The air was warm and the sun was shining.

Elia was wearing a golden dress and a golden sun decorated her right arm. Her dark hair was tangled back and her deep eyes were as bright as Nymeria's star.

There was no sight of her illness and Oberyn was happy for it.

The bad thing was that, when Elia had nothing to do, she tended to think, and plan, and plot, and Oberyn knew better than anyone how smart his older sister was.

He would have never expected this, anyways.

He could hear the swords crashing, even from there, and he looked down to the field as he placed himself next to Elia.

"I thought you liked her" his sister answered without looking at him.

"I think she is a smart and wilful girl, she seems determinate and fierce, and I like that, Elia, but she is a child! I do not bed children!"

Elia turned to him.

"Do not try to lie to me, Oberyn. And do not try to lie to yourself. The girl is almost six-and-ten; she is beautiful, fierce, strong and funny. You may not bed children but she certainly does not look like a child" she laughed at him and her eyes, the same viper eyes that he had, seemed to turn even darker "I saw you the other day, smiling when she left the stables, and I saw you half naked trying to gain her attention while fighting against uncle Lewyn. And do not dare to say you were not looking at her yesterday night because we both know that you were!"

Elia's speech left him speechless.

Yes, he had smiled when he had seen how the northern girl had tamed his untameable horse. Yes, he had been practicing half naked with uncle Lewyn near her but he was not trying to gain her attention, was he?

No, he definitely was not.

She was just a kid after all.

"That is not even the point, sister! You talked to Brandon Stark. You tried to arrange a marriage for me without even consulting me! I do not want to marry!"

"Well, then you must tell that to Doran" she smiled, knowing that she was going to win this argument "He seems quite happy with the perspective of an alliance with The North, and the both of us find the perspective of you, little brother, walking to the altar quite funny"

Oberyn turned to her.

He didn't even know how he felt at that moment.

He socked his head and gave her a serious glare.

"I will not marry" he said and turned around.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Ned were sitting on one of their chambers but none of them seemed to be concentrated on the things they were doing.<p>

Ned was upset if not angry with Brandon, and he knew Lyanna would kill their eldest brother when she found out what he was trying to arrange.

"And you said it was the princess who proposed it" Ned said.

"Indeed, she did" Brandon, who was resting on the bed, looked at him and sat up "I was surprised at first, but anyone is better than Robert"

"I'm sorry brother, but I don't see how The Red Viper of Dorne is better than my best friend"

Brandon sighed and did not answer.

"You know, I know I won't win this argument, but I don't care. Lyanna will kill you and feed the wolves with your remains"

* * *

><p>Howland was walking across the field, enjoying the warm spring day and harming none, when he was set upon by three squires.<p>

They were none older than fifteen, yet even so they were bigger than him , all three. This was their world, as the saw it, and he had no right to be there. They snarched away his spear and knicked him to the ground, cursing him for a frogeater."

He didn't know who they were or why they were disturbing him.

None offered a name, but he marked their faces well so he could revenge himself upon them later. They shoved him down every time he tried to rise, and kicked him when he curled up on the ground.

It was then when Howland heard a roar.

"That's my father's man you're kicking"

A young woman approached them.

She was wearing a grey dress and holding a tourney sword.

The squires laughed at her.

It was then when the crannogman saw the sigil of House Stark that she wore on her necklace.

The she-wolf laid into the squires with a tourney sword, scattering them all.

She knelt next to him.

"Don't you worry" she told him "You are safe now"

"Lyanna!" a young boy called the she-wolf.

Howland tried to speak.

He wanted to thank her. He wanted to tell her that he would always owe her a debt.

"Benjen" Lyanna answered "Help me"

While Lyanna helped Howland getting up her brother passed his arm around his shoulder to hold him still.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know his name" she answered "but he wares the sigil of House Reed"

"You risked your safety to help a man you didn't know because?"

"Those squires were hitting him and had no right to do it. Plus, he is our father's man, a northerner, one of us, and we must help him"

Howland found his voice then.

"Thank you" he coughed "my lady"

Lyanna looked back at him.

"Don't waste your energy" she answered "You have nothing to thank me"

By the time they arrived to their chambers both Benjen and Lyanna were exhausted.

Brandon and Ned were already there.

"What the bloody hell…" Brandon started.

"He is a Reed" Lyanna explained "Some squires were mistreating him and I saved him"

"You saved him?" Brandon asked.

Lyanna and Benjen sat the crannongman on a couch and Benjen went to take some bandages and wet wipes to cure him.

"I used a tourney sword to beat the squires"

Her brother laughed loudly.

Howland drank the water glass the quite wolf gave him and turned to the she-wolf.

"Thank you, again, my lady Lyanna"

"As I said" she took one of the wet wipes to wipe of the blood from his face "there is nothing to thank"

"So" Brandon insisted "my little baby sister is know a soldier who beats squires"

From that moment on, Howland decided to call the older brother _wild wolf_.

"You have to get ready for supper, Lya" Ned said "I'll take care of him"

Lyanna smiled at Howland.

"Ned is shy sometimes but you are in good hands, I promise" then she turned to her brother "Find him some clean clothes and make sure he comes to the feast"

Ned nodded.

* * *

><p>Howland joined them that night at the feast and he was almost recovered and happy.<p>

He found out that the wild wolf was the one who took all the important decisions around there, that the quiet wolf didn't say much but heard everything, that the she-wolf was a true lady even if she didn't want to recognize it, and that the pup didn't care about anything but enjoying the moment.

Under Harren's roof he ate and drank with the wolves, and many of their sworn swords besides, barrowdown men and moose and bears and mermen.

The dragon prince sang a song so sad it made the wolf maid sniffle, but when her pup brother teased her for crying she poured wine over his head.

A black brother spoke, asking the knights to join the Night's Watch.

The storm lord drank down the knight of skulls and kisses in a wine-cup war and the she-wolf seemed disgusted with him.

Amidst all this merriment, the little crannogman spied the three squires who'd attacked him.

One served a pitchfork knight, one a porcupine, while the last attended a knight with two towers on his surcoat.  
>Lyanna saw them too, and pointed them out to her brothers.<p>

"I could find you a horse, and some armor that might fit" Benjen offered.

The little crannogman thanked him, but gave no answer.

Lyanna understood why perfectly.

She knew that he felt useless against them and she promised herself she would make those squires pay for what they'd done.

Benjen turned to her.

He still smelled to wine even though he had gone to clean himself change his clothes.

"Is it just me or Oberyn Martell has spend half the feast looking at you?"

Lyanna turned to the place where The Red Viper was and, just as Benjen had said, he was staring at her.

She didn't hold his gaze for long.

Instead she went back to thinking about her plan.

"Benjen" she called.

"Yes?"

She turned to him.

"I'm going to need your help"


	6. The Knight of The Laughing Tree

"Isn't Lya going to come with us?" Ned asked.

Benjen turned to him while the three of them sat on their places, ready to see the jousting.

"She didn't feel well" he answered.

"I will go to see her before dinner" Brandon said, trying calm Ned "I still have to speak with her, anyways"

Benjen looked at him curiously and Ned didn't say anything.

Late on the afternoon of that day a mystery knight appeared in the lists.

The mystery knight was short of stature, and clad in ill-fitting armor made up of bits and pieces. The device upon his shield was a heart tree of the old gods, a white weirwood with a laughing red face.

The mystery knight dipped his lance before the king and rode to the end of the lists, where the five champions had their pavilions.

He challenged the porcupine knight, the pitchfork knight, and the knight of the twin towers.

The porcupine knight fell first, then the pitchfork knight, and lastly the knight of the two towers. None were well loved, so the common folk cheered lustily for the Knight of the Laughing Tree, as the new champion soon was called. When his fallen foes sought to ransom horse and armor, the Knight of the Laughing Tree spoke in a booming voice through his helm.

"Teach your squires honor" he said "that shall be ransom enough."

* * *

><p>Elia rose from her seat, tired.<p>

Ashara seemed excited by the perspective of a mystery knight attending the lists.

"Do you think he'll win?" Ashara asked the princess.

"He?" Oberyn interrupted "What makes you think that knight was a man?"

Elia turned to her brother.

"You mean it could be a woman?"

"You didn't see the knight's face, did you?" Oberyn shrugged his shoulders.

Ashara laughed at his words.

"A woman jousting" she smirked "that would be interesting"

It was then when her eyes met Ned's.

"My princess, my lord, excuse me for a moment" she said and made a reverence.

She left them and made her way to the place where the Stark was.

He smiled at her, nervously.

She loved that.

* * *

><p>That night at the great castle, Robert Baratheon and Ser Richard Lonmouth each swore they would unmask him, and the King Aerys himself urged men to challenge him, declaring that the face behind that helm was no friend of his.<p>

The next morning, when the heralds blew their trumpets and the King took his seat, only two champions appeared.

The Knight of the Laughing Tree had vanished.

The King Aerys was wroth, and even sent his son Rhaegar to seek the man.

* * *

><p>The prince did not understand his father's wrath but he did as he said and searched for the mystery knight.<p>

He saw the knight on the forest, running away from those who were hunting him.

Rhaegar followed him, and cached him.

"Turn around" he said "remove the helmet"

The knight did as he said and, when the helmet fell to the floor, he almost drooped his sword, surprised.

"My lady" he whispered.

Lyanna looked at him, trying not to feel afraid.

"Your grace" she said.

She didn't feel wrong with herself, on the contrary, she was proud of what she'd done. She was proud she had taught those squires a lesson.

They could hear the screams of the other men. They were going to arrive there soon.

"Remove the armor" the prince told her "leave it. Run."

Lyanna did as he said and left the armor hanging on a tree.

"Thank you" she told Rhaegar and he smiled at her.

Lyanna run back to the castle without looking back.

* * *

><p>She sat next to Ned and soon after that the tourney started again.<p>

"Are you feeling better today?" her brother asked.

"Yes" she smiled.

Ned embraced her and kissed her cheek.

The Prince of Dragonstone had just defeated Lord Yohn Royce.

Brandon prepared himself to joust against the prince and Lyanna watched Rhaegar carefully.

She was scared.

She had been scared since she had met him in the woods. She was scared that he could say something about The Knight of The Laughing Tree's identity.

But the prince said nothing and did nothing.

Brandon spurred his horse and Lyanna hold her breath.

Rhaegar's lance hit Brandon on the chest and he fell to the floor.

Lyanna rose from her seat, worried, and she felt Benjen rising next to her.

Then Brandon stood up, laughing, and smiled at her.

His eyes told her not to worry.

When Brandon went to change himself, Lyanna and Benjen sat back.

The next one to march against the prince was Ser Arthur Dayne.

The Lord of Flowers bet 100 galleons for Ser Arthur Dayne and, to the surprise of many, it was the Lady Ashara Dayne, Ser Arthur's sister, who accepted the bet.

It was Ashara who won the bet, and Rhaegar Targaryen won once more.

Ser Barristan Selmy, with his white armor shining brightly, rode his horse to his position.

There were a lot of bets this time, most of them in favour of Ser Barristan.

The prince was going to lose, Lyanna thought, there was no way he could won.

But he did win and took the Cown of Winter Roses to crown his queen.

Ned would never forget the moment when all the smiles died.

When Prince Rhaegar Targaryen urged his horse past his own wife, the Dornish princess Elia Martell, to lay the queen of beauty's laurel in Lyanna's lap.

He would always remember it: a crown of winter roses, blue as frost.


	7. Engagement

"Elia" he called her again.

She did not stop. She did not answer.

She was angry with him.

A part of her wanted to kill him, the other part wanted to go back to King's Landing, take Rhaenys and run away to Dorne.

But she did not do it.

She was Elia Nymeros Martell, a princess of Dorne, and she will not give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they had made her run away like a coward.

She entered their chamber and Rhaegar followed her and closed the door.

"Do you have any idea of what you have just done to me?!" she screamed.

"It's not what you think, Elia" he whispered.

She had known a lot of men during her life.

Men who mistreated their women. Men who lied to their women. Men who cheated on their wives.

But she had never thought that Rhaegar was one of those men.

"You crowned her" she said "You knew that I wanted Oberyn to marry Lyanna and you crowned her!"

"Because she was The Knight of The Laughing Tree!" he interrupted her, desperately.

He had never thought about how his choice would affect Elia. He had wanted to tell her before the tourney but she had been busy with Ashara.

He had crowned Lyanna because he knew that she was the one who truly deserved to win the tourney.

"What?" Elia asked, lowering her voice tone.

"I found her in the woods" he explained, softly "She was the mystery knight. I gave the crown to her because she deserved to win"

Elia did not know what to say. She didn't expect that.

"And why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" she said after a few minutes.

Rhaegar looked shocked. He had never heard her speak like that before.

"I didn't think about it" he said, truly "I'm sorry, Elia"

"Don't be" she whispered, tired.

"But the lords and the ladies" Rhaegar continued "they will think…"

"It doesn't matter what they think" Elia interrupted "What matters is that I know the truth"

* * *

><p>Ned tried to stop Robert.<p>

But nothing could stop his best friend's fury.

"What has she done?" he screamed.

"She is my sister, Robert" Ned reminded him "And you have no right to speak about her like that"

"She is my betrothed, and I'll speak about her the way I want"

Brandon entered the room like a storm.

He had obviously heard them.

His hands were curled into fists and he clenched his jaw.

"She is nothing to you, you bastard" he screamed "Do you still not understand it? Lyanna will never marry you. She will never be your wife"

Ned had to hold Robert's arm to stop him from hitting Brandon.

"You don't love her" Brandon continued "You think of my sister as a trophy, as an object, as something pretty to have and show to your friends so they think that you are better than them. But you will never stop being who you are, a bastard, a womanizer, and my sister doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone who doesn't lie to her, someone who protects her" he looked down to Robert as though he was an insect "Someone who is worth her"

This time Ned could not stop Robert.

His friend jump to Brandon and hit him in the face, but the oldest Stark was not going to let the Lord of Storm's end humiliate him.

By the time Ned manage to separate them, with Benjen's and Howland's help, Robert had a black eye and Brandon's lip was broken.

Ned pushed his friend out of the room.

"Enough!" Ned screamed and Robert, who was still burning in rage, almost jumped, surprised, because he had never seen his friend so angry "Go to your room, calm down. I'll see you later"

And he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"How could he do that?!"<p>

Oberyn entered the room and slamed the door with the fury of a blizzard.

Elia rose from her sit and turned to face him.

"He shamed you! You are his wife! That bastard! He should have crowned you! I don't care he is the future king, I'll cut him to peaces!"

"Oberyn…"

"And he crowned her!" he continued "He could have crowned any other lady! Why the hell did he crowned Lyanna?!"

Elia couldn't do anything but smile.

"Why are you so angry, brother? Because Rhaegar did not crown me, or because he crowned Lyanna?"

Oberyn held his breath.

Why was he angry?

"You do not wish to marry" Elia continued "but you don't wish any other man to have her"

"What do you want me to say, Elia? You want me to confess?"

She nodded even if she was not sure about what her brother had to confess.

"You are right, I want her. I want her smile, I want her eyes, I want her strength, I want her wilfulness, and I want her body. Yes, I confess, I want that girl"

She laughed.

"I thought you didn't want to marry"

"And I do not want to marry" he simply said "But I want her"

Elia told him to sit down and spend the next minutes explaining him why Rhaegar had crowned the Stark girl.

She had never seen her brother like this.

There was something about the way Oberyn spoke about Lyanna that made her smile.

She had never seen Oberyn speak so passionately about anyone.

* * *

><p>Lyanna was in her room.<p>

She had left the crown on the desk and hadn't looked at it twice.

She heard Brandon screaming to Robert and what Robert said about her, but she couldn't care less.

She knew why the prince had given her that crown and she didn't feel guilty about anything.

Brandon entered her room soon after that.

"I have to tell you something"

Lyanna was lying on the bed and Brandon sat on the floor next to her.

"So?" she smiled "What do you have to tell me?"

Brandon took a deep breath.

She was indeed going to rip him to pieces.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About getting powerful alliances" she frowned at his words "and you were right, but above all" he turned his head to face her and took her hand "I want you to be safe and happy"

"Brandon…"

"You are not going to marry Robert Baratheon" he said "I won't let that stupid have you. He doesn't deserve you. No one will ever truly deserve you, actually, but arrangements are to be made and I'm only thinking of the best for you"

She clenched her fists.

"If you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting…"

"You will marry Oberyn Martell" he said it quickly, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible "You'll be a princess of Dorne and he'll make sure you live happily and without any trouble"

Lyanna didn't say anything.

She moved on the bed, avoiding his gaze, and Brandon tried to make her look at him.

"Leave me alone" she said.

"Lya…"

"Leave me alone" she repeated.

He nodded and left.

* * *

><p>That night, at the feast, Lyanna did not talk to Brandon.<p>

She spent most of the time talking to Catelyn, Lysa and Howland, and danced a few times with Ned and Benjen, but avoided everyone else.

She was sitting on her chair drinking a glass of wine when he approached her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

She sighed.

"You may not"

Oberyn sat next to her and gave her a serious look.

"Do I need to beg you?"

Lyanna turned to face him.

He was wearing a yellow tunic embroidered with bright scarlet suns. When his viper eyes meet her grey ones, she shivered.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately.

_Sorry, but I don't like the idea of being forced to marry and that's why I don't want to be near you,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm not in the mood to speak to you right now" she said.

"Your brother told you" he guessed.

Lyanna did not answer.

She was concentrated on Ned, who was dancing with Ashara. He seemed happy and it made her smile.

"I do really believe we should talk"

Robert's gaze met Lyanna's and she looked away, disgusted.

"Come" she told Oberyn after a moment of silence.

She sat up and walked out of the room. He followed.


	8. Dangerous liaisons

Oberyn followed Lyanna out of the room and through the corridor.

She was tall for her age but he was still taller than her.

Her curves were not defined yet but Oberyn found out that he was wrong. Lyanna was young, yes, but her body, even if it was not the body of a grown woman, was not the body of a child.

If they had met a couple of years later he would have probably taken her to his bed. Or at least tried, for he knew she was untameable.

She guided him outside, to one of the balconies, and she leaned against the balustrade.

"Elia told me what you did" he told her "You were brave. Not many would have risked themselves to help a crannogman"

"Well, sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences"

He laughed at that.

"Your brother was right" he told her "You are not like the other ladies"

She smiled.

"I know that you don't want to marry me" she simply said "and I don't blame you. If I could choose I'd like to spend the rest of my days in The North or become a Septa so I don't have to deal with men, but I believe that not even then I'd be free from you"

Lyanna bit her lip. She didn't mean to say it that way, it just came out.

"I'm sorry" she quickly added "I didn't want to say it like that"

But, by the way he laughed, she supposed he did not care.

"Don't worry, my lady" he smirked "But I'm surprised. I didn't know you believed in The Seven"

"I do not. I keep the faith of The North and only pray to The Old Gods" then she turned to face him "And what about you?"

"What about me?" he looked confused.

"Do you believe in the Seven or you keep the faith of the Rhoynar?"

Oberyn shook his head and chuckled.

"I do not really believe in the Gods, my lady" he explained "I don't think a man's fate is defined by some Gods desires"

"Lyanna" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled.

"Call me Lyanna" she told him.

Oberyn smiled back at her.

"Lyanna" he said and she shivered at the way her name sounded on his lips "If I may ask" he continued "why was Robert so convinced he was going to marry you?"

She snorted.

"You have just ruined the moment" Lyanna spit and then left out a low breath "He has been obsessed with me since forever, and Ned is his best friend, so he thought that he would have my hand in marriage. But it was Brandon who my father appointed for the task of finding me a husband, and Brandon never liked Robert. So here we are" she concluded.

"I'm glad he did not choose Robert" Oberyn whispered.

"Liar" she said, maybe too quickly "You wouldn't have chosen me if your sister hadn't insisted, would have you?"

"No"

"Now you speak the truth" her voice sounded broken.

"You are intelligent, Lyanna" he told her, and she fixed her grey eyes on his dark ones "And, even if I'm sure that you will grow to be a wild beauty, you are already beautiful. Any man would be proud of marrying you"

"Thank you" she smiled.

"For saying that you are beautiful?" he did not understand.

"For saying that I'm intelligent"

She looked away from him and stared at the stars above them.

Oberyn watched her.

She was indeed a unique woman.

A she-wolf, he reminded himself, and found himself hoping that one day he could discover how a she-wolf she was.

* * *

><p>"Is something disturbing you, my lord?" Catelyn asked, politely and Brandon smiled to her.<p>

"No, my lady, don't worry"

He continued dancing with her but couldn't stop glancing towards the door.

Lyanna and Oberyn had been gone for quite a long time.

He spun Catelyn and she fell on Ned's arms almost at the same time that the Princess Elia fell on Brandon's.

"You are staring at the door, Lord Brandon" she noticed "It's creepy"

"Your brother and my sister are missing" he simply replied "I'm worried"

Elia smiled at him.

"Don't be. Lyanna is completely safe"

She wished she could believe her own words.

Elia knew her brother better than anyone, and she knew that even if he claimed that he didn't want Lyanna, a viper was always a viper.

Her fears disappeared when she saw them entering the room, laughing.

Oberyn escorted Lyanna back to her table and kissed her hand gently.

Elia saw Lyanna rolling her eyes, but she did also she how she smiled when Oberyn left.

"See?" the princess told Brandon "She is perfectly fine"

* * *

><p>Lyanna let her dress fall on the floor and put on her nightgown.<p>

Something had changed that night, she knew it, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Sister?" Ned called from outside.

"Come in" she told him.

Ned's smile was bright and Lyanna smiled back.

"You are happy, brother"

"And so are you, sister"

Lyanna sat on the bad and Ned sat next to her.

"Is he treating you right?" her older brother asked, taking her hand.

Lyanna squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Yes, he's been kind to me"

"I'm glad" then his face turned serious and Lyanna worried "But if he proves ungallant, If he…If he does anything that makes you feel wrong, come and tell me, and I shall give you his head"

Her eyes were wide open on surprise.

Lyanna had never heard Ned say anything like that before. Normally, Brandon was the one who would say such things, but Ned's eyes, as grey as hers, told her that he was not joking.

She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

Then, she smirked.

"So? Tell me brother, what's going on between you and Ashara Dayne?"

Ned blushed slightly.

"Eddard Stark! You are blushing like a maiden!"

They both laughed and Ned remembered a time when they were younger, a time when Lyanna would come to his room at night, scared by the white winds howling outside the walls and looking for a safe place next to her brother.

"You like her, don't you?" his sister asked.

"Yes" Ned confessed "Yes, I like her very much"

"I'm happy for you"

Benjen came in soon after that, looking for Ned, and they left Lyanna alone.

She got into bed and it was not long before she fell asleep, still smiling.


	9. Ours is the fury

Elia and Rhaegar were having dinner in their solar when Oberyn came in.

"Sister" he said, not paying attention to the crown prince "pack your things, you are coming with us to Winterfell"

Rhaegar turned to look at him, surprised.

"Winterfell? I thought you were going to marry on Sunspear"

"As did I" said Elia, placing her fork on her plate.

"Well, I changed my mind" Oberyn explained "Lyanna holds the faith of The Old Gods not the faith of The Seven so I thought she would be more comfortable if we married in Winterfell" he shake his head "As you see, not a big deal"

He turned to leave, not wanting to continue with that conversation, but Elia's voice stopped him when he reached for the door.

"You still don't care about her, do you?" she said ironically.

Oberyn didn't answer, he just left.

* * *

><p>Everyone was packing when Lyanna woke up. She got out of her room, yawning, and trying to straighten her hair which was tangled.<p>

"We are leaving after dinner" Brandon told her.

"Leaving after dinner?" she asked, surprised, and still half asleep "You are going back to Winterfell so soon?"

Brandon gave the things he carried on his hands to one of the servants.

"_We_ are going back to Winterfell" he explained "Oberyn thought that you'd be happier if you married there"

She tried not to smile and went back to her room to get ready. When she manage to braid her hair and made sure that the ties of her green dress were properly tied, Lyanna turned to one of her handmaidens.

"Make sure my things are packed for dinner"

The halls of Harrenhal were full of people, most of them servants, who run up and down, getting everything ready for their lords departure. After all, the tourney was over, and the lords and ladies had to go back to their lands and their duties.

Lyanna went out the castle and to the stables.

She hadn't had the time to see Winter in all those days, too busy with all the crazy changes that were going on in her life.

When she went inside the stables she regretted it instantly.

Robert was on the far side of the stables.

She didn't even look at him and when directly to where Winter was. Her horse welcomed her happily. Lyanna stroke Winter's hair smiling.

"We are going to leave soon" she told her horse.

She had been so focused on Winter that she hadn't heard him approaching her but she almost jumped when he said:

"Do you love him?"

Lyanna moved away and looked at him.

"That is none of your business, my lord" she answered, and tried to leave.

Robert took her arm and turned her around, making her face him.

"Answer" he commanded.

"No" she said and pushed him to break free from his grip "but I do not love you either"

Robert looked inside her grey eyes and touched her cheek.

"But I do love you, Lyanna. I love you…"

"No, Robert, you don't love me, you don't love anyone, you don't know how to"

Robert held her wrists and pushed her against one of the walls of the stables. She tried to break free but he was stronger than her.

"Robert, you are hurting me!" she screamed.

He didn't seem to listen to her. He looked completely out of his mind, blinded by his anger.

"Don't you understand it, Lya? Don't you see how much I love you? Don't you see how lost I am without you?"

Lyanna could feel his hot breath on her face. She moved, desperate, and kicked him between the legs. Robert felt down on the floor.

She took advantage of it and tried to run away but he held her foot and made her fall.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed while he dragged her back to him.

Robert's face had transformed and Lyanna almost panicked, finally understanding the motto of House Baratheon.

He had immobilized her legs with his and hold her hands at both sides of her body with such a strength that Lyanna was sure it would leave her bruises.

"You are mine" she heard him saying while his hands reached under her dress "You are never going to be his, you are mine…"

She steeled herself and spat in his face. Robert's slap came almost immediately, and Lyanna tasted blood in her mouth. She closed her eyes strongly and waited for his wrath, but it never came.

When she dared to open her eyes she saw Robert lying almost 5 metres away from where she was. When he tried to stand up, Oberyn hit him again and made him fall.

For a moment, Lyanna didn't know what was going on, the only thing she knew for sure is that, and by the way Oberyn was hitting Robert, he was going to kill him.

"Nephew!" someone scream then.

When she turned back to the door she saw Ser Lewyn coming in, followed by Ned. Her brother threw himself to the floor and embraced her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and took her chin to look at her broken lip.

"No" Lyanna whispered "No, I'm fine"

While Ned helped Lyanna, Ser Lewyn managed to separate Oberyn and Robert.

The Red Viper turned to look at Lyanna, to make sure she was alright, and she smiled weakly at him, wanting to thank him for saving her.

Her brother kissed her cheek and let go of her hand for a moment, to move to where Robert was.

Ned looked down at Robert, who was still lying on the floor, and even if his eyes were full of rage, there was disappointment on his voice when he said:

"How could you?"

It looked like Robert, whose face was completely covered in blood, wanted to speak but Ned didn't gave him the chance. He turned around and placed his gaze on his sister, who was still standing behind him and whose eyes were fixed on The Red Viper.

"Thank you" she told the prince and left before any of them could say anything.

Ned nodded in Oberyn's direction and followed her.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her hair "I'm so sorry, Lya"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ned" she replied "It was not your fault"

"But you..."

"I'm fine, Eddard" she cut him off, and even if there were tears on her eyes, she smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, cupcakes!<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**I just want thank Giovana (wilfullyanna on tumblr) because if it wasn't for her I'd have probably not updated this story this soon.**

**And, as it'll take a while for me to update I'll leave a little spoiler: They kiss!**

**xoxo**


	10. Closer

After making sure that Brandon didn't go to kill Robert and letting Benjen and Holland help her with her broken lip, she send the boys away and locked herself on her room. Lyanna ripped the dress from her body, feeling ashamed and dirty, and threw it to the fireplace, letting it burn. Her braid was almost undone and there were bruises on her wrists. She took a gown of pale blue samite with sleeves of Myrish lace from one of the caskets and let her hair fell loose down her back.

She had dinner with Brandon, Ned, Benjen, Catelyn, Lysa and Howland. The Tully girls were going back to Riverrun that afternoon and Brandon had politely decided to invite them to spend some time at their solar before leaving to Winterfell.

Lysa was telling them a story about a charming friend from the Riverlands, even if Lyanna didn't hear the name of the boy because she was not paying enough attention, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Brandon said.

Oberyn opened the door and came into the room.

"My lords, my ladies" he said and then turned to Lyanna "May I have a word?"

"Sure" she whispered and got up.

She could hear Lysa laughing and telling her sister something about wanting to have a snake on her mouth and Lyanna tried not to think what she meant with that. Catelyn answered by saying that no lady should have those kind of thoughts and Benjen laughed.

Lyanna passed next to Oberyn and led him outside the solar.

They stopped on the middle of the corridor and she turned to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked "We are going to be together for more than a month while travelling to Winterfell. What is so important that you can't wait?"

"Always so annoyingly direct, aren't you?" he smirked, he was not complaining, that was, after all, one of the characteristics that they shared "I want to know how you are"

Lyanna's smile faded away. She didn't want to remember what had almost happen to her that morning. She wanted to forget about it as soon as possible.

"I'm safe" she answered "thanks to you"

Oberyn sacked his head.

"It was your brother who heard you" he explained "Ned, Lewyn and I were talking about Sunspear and The Water Gardens when your brother said he had heard you screaming. Truth be told I didn't heard anything until we were outside the stables, but I'm glad I arrived in time"

Lyanna played with her sleeves, feeling completely uncomfortable. A part of her wanted to change subject but the other part of her wanted to know something and was curious about his answer. Her curiosity won.

"What'd have you done?" she whispered but then her tone became firmer "What'd have you done if Robert had raped me?"

"You mean after poisoning him so he could die a horrible dead?"

Lyanna was about to tell him that she was not joking when she realized that he was not joking either.

"Yes" she said "after that"

"I would have married you" he answered simply, shaking his shoulders.

"But I would have been ashamed" she replied "I…"

He placed his finger on her lips to make her shut up and smiled.

"So what? Would you still be the fiercer girl I'd ever met? Yes. Would you still be the most annoyingly direct? Yes"

Lyanna gave a step back, away from his touch, uncertain of what to do, but Oberyn didn't seem to notice because he continued talking.

"Contrary to popular opinion I don't blame woman for being raped, I blame men for not respecting them enough not to rape them"

It was then when Lyanna realized that she was staring at him. And she found herself thinking how it would be to kiss him. It was not right to think those kind of things, it was not ladylike, but then again, they were going to marry, were they not? It would happen eventually.

"Oberyn"

He widely opened his eyes, almost surprised, because it was the first time since they have met that she had called him by his name.

"Yes, my lady?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Kiss me" she commanded.

"As you wish, my lady"

He took her face gently between his hands and leaned to kiss her. Lyanna closed her eyes, not sure about what to do, and tried not to shake when she felt his lips on hers.

It ended almost too quickly.

When they separated he looked at her as thought he was waiting for her to slap him, even though he smiled.

She smiled back at him and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Lyanna shivered in fear when she felt his hand on her lower back, dragging her to him, but it felt so good that she it didn't took long for her to calm down. Her hand went to his neck before she could even notice but then someone coughed.

Elia and Ashara were standing in the middle of the corridor. The princess was trying not to laugh and Ashara pretend not to look.

"Sister, Ashara" Oberyn greeted them, containing a smile.

"Brother" Elia smiled "Would you let go of the lady Lyanna, please? We need to talk to her about the journey to The North"

Lyanna blushed and it was then when she noticed that his hand was still around her waist.

Oberyn smiled, let go of her and took her hand to kiss it gently.

"What can I do for you, You Grace?" Lyanna asked, making her voice sound strong even if she was shaking and afraid that her legs would not hold her for long.

"Ashara and I need some coats for the cold winds of The North and we were wondering if you could provide them" Elia smiled and then spoke louder to make sure that her brother, that was almost at the end of the corridor, away from them, heard it "And, please, call me Elia, we are going to be family soon after all, are we not?"


	11. Winterfell

She was running through a green forest as fast as she could. The screams were loud and hurt her ears but she followed them anyways. The winds were too strong and even if she was making her best to get to the source of the screams she could not. By the time she managed to arrive there it was too late. The wolf was already burned between the powerful red flames that reached for the sky and threatened to burn her to. Somewhere behind the mountains the sun had set long ago and the She-Wolf looked up and howled to the blue moon, broken in pain.

Lyanna woke up covered in sweat and tried to breathe slowly. A dream, it had only been a stupid dream, the why was she so scared?

"Lyanna? Are you alright?"

She tried to calm down and pulled her hair back, so it did not fell on her face.

Maege Mormont, who had been waiting for them in The Twins and had felt relieved for their arrival because she had felt harassed by old Lord Walder Frey, was lying not too far from where Lyanna was. They have been sharing Lyanna's tent for the past weeks of travel and the wolf maid couldn't be any happier. Both girls had been friends since they were young and Lyanna loved the fact that Maege did truly understand her and would never stop her from do it anything unladylike, on the contrary, she would encourage her.

"I'm fine, Maege" she answered and lied back down "It was just a nightmare"

The young lady laughed.

"Nightmares are never just nightmares, Lya. They mean something" Maege said.

The Stark girl already knew that. Old Nan had once told Benjen and Lyanna a story about the truth that was hidden in dreams. Our secrets desires and our worst fears, she'd said, come out when we dream, for in the world of dreams, everything is possible.

"Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" Lyanna replied "We have a long journey tomorrow"

Hours later, Maege was completely asleep but Lyanna could not sleep. See stood up and went out of the tent. The night was dark and a crescent moon shined above her head. There were not many people out there, just the wards.

It was then when she saw her brother.

Benjen was sitting out of his tent and he seemed to be playing with a piece of wood. When she walked near him she saw that he was shaping the piece of wood with a knife to make it look like a wolf.

"Lya" he smiled at her and left the knife aside "You should go to sleep"

"As should you, little brother" she smiled back and sat in front of him, making sure her coat didn't fall for the winds of the night were cold.

"Tomorrow we'll be at Winterfell" Benjen said and looked at her "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why should I be nervous?"

Benjen frowned.

"Your wedding"

And with those two words the smile faded from Lyanna's face. She had not think about that.

After the moment that Oberyn and her had shared at Harrenhal Lyanna did not know what to think. The truth was that, even if she had spent a lot of time with her brothers, with Holland and Maege, with Ashara, Elia and the little Nym during the journey, Oberyn had not even tried to approach her at any time. The last time he had talked to her had been while they crossed one of the swamps of The Neck and he had asked her about the monsters that lied on those waters. Her betrothed had seemed more interested in riding with Brandon, talking to Ned, playing cards with young Renly Baratheon, who was going to assist to the wedding in the name of his older brother, and spending his afternoons laughing and chatting with his sister Elia.

"Yes, of course" she said "I'd almost forgotten"

Benjen changed the topic quickly and they spent some more time talking and laughing before they both went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Ashara rode next to Elia in silence. The princess looked tired and her friend knew that, even though it was almost midday and they had been riding since sunrise, it was not just because of the long journey.<p>

The princess turned to look at her and smiled.

"What's troubling you, Ashara?" she asked.

"I think you should tell someone" she answered, honestly.

Elia rolled her eyes.

"I told my brother two days ago"

"That's not what I meant" Ashara replied.

"I know" of course, she knew "but I can't tell him yet"

"Rhaegar needs to know that…" she couldn't finish the sentence because her brother, Arthur, moved his horse and placed it next to her.

Elia looked away from Ashara, trying not to think about how right her friend was. She had to tell her husband soon, she would start showing anytime, after all.

It was then when she saw Oberyn and Ned, ridding side by side, and talking lively. She was going to place herself next to them when Benjen's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Lya!" the youngest Stark screamed to her sister, who was quite far away from him "We are almost there! Do you want to bite the dust?"

The Stark girl laughed.

"Go ahead!" she screamed back to him.

Benjen spurred his horse and Lyanna did the same. Even though the young lady was far away from her brother it was not long before her horse passed Benjen's.

"We are almost home" Brandon screamed to Ned, and his younger brother smiled.

Elia could see the tall towers of Winterfell from there. There were direwolf flags everywhere.

"The Starks are mad" Ashara joked, watching how Brandon raced to reach the castle sooner.

The princess smiled at her.

Lord Rickard was on the courtyard waiting for them, with her smiley daughter next to him.

The winds of The North seemed to have changed Lyanna. She was different now, more free and wild and fierce.

Elia smirked to herself. _This is going to be an unforgettable wedding_, she thought.


	12. Claws and fangs

"I'm not going to wear this!"

Ned put his hands to his head in despair. They had been all the morning at Lyanna's chamber, helping her to choose the dress and the hairstyle she'd wear at the wedding. He hadn't wanted to be there at first, but Ashara had convinced him.

"You look stunning" said the purple eyed lady.

The dress was white and made Lyanna look as innocent as the Maiden. It was made at the most pure Dornish style but it suited Lyanna on a magnificent way.

"The Lady Ashara is right, Lya" Ned said "You do look ravishing"

"I don't. I look like a whore"

Elia stood up and took Lyanna's hair between her fingers to comb it on a bun. She smiled at her.

"You have never seen a whore, have you?" she laughed" You are beautiful"

"Beautiful enough to please a Red Viper?"

"Beautiful enough to _tame_ a Red Viper" Ashara smirked with a mischievous glitter on her eyes.

Ned tried not to think what she meant but decided that he did not want to know where that conversation was heading.

"My ladies" he bowed "I'll see you all later"

Ashara watched him carefully as he left.

"Your brother blushes like a little maiden" she told Lyanna.

The Stark girl laughed and turned to the dressmaker "You can leave now"

The woman did as she said and left.

Elia felt dizzy and had to sit in the bed not to fall on the floor, gladly, Lyanna was too busy undressing and taking another dress from her wardrobe to notice.

_She is indeed beautiful_, Elia thought, _but pale, ¿will Oberyn like her anyway?_

"I will get you some jewels to wear at the weeding" Ashara told Lyanna "A beautiful silver necklace with moonstones to match your eyes, maybe"

* * *

><p>When Lyanna, finally, managed to escape from the princess, the lady Ashara and all those beautiful dresses and hairstyles, she decided to go outside.<p>

She was looking for Benjen when she saw Oberyn and Rhaegar. She watched them as they spoke and something told her that they didn't really like each other. Rhaegar left then and Lyanna saw Oberyn entering the castle. She went after him.

"My lord" she called him, following him through one of the corridors but he did not stop, even if she was pretty sure he had heard her "Oberyn!" she had to run a little because he did not stop. Was he ignoring her? Lyanna clenched her fists "OBERYN NYMEROS MARTELL DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME!"

He stopped and turned to look at her. His dark eyes met her grey ones and he frowned.

"I'm not ignoring you, my lady" he simply said.

She approached him, surprise painted on her face.

"No?" she tried not to laugh "You have barely talked to me since Harrenhal and now I come to talk to you and you run away from me! I'm pretty sure that's the definition of ignoring someone!"

She expected him to yell back at her, to get angry, to say that she was being childish and stupid, instead of that, he smiled.

"Just because we are getting married doesn't mean I have to be with you every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year of the rest of our lives"

His answer made her even angrier. She gritted his teeth and punched him on the arm.

"I didn't mean that!" she pushed him "But we are getting married! You should at least stop pretending that I don't exist, you insufferable man!"

"If I am insufferable why are you marring me, you crazy woman?" he screamed.

A couple of servants that were going to go pass through that corridor to go to the kitchen stopped when they saw them, more scare tan concerned, and left, whispering about how a horrible couple they would be.

"Maybe I should not marry you! Maybe I should go to my father to tell him to end this betrothal! Maybe I should marry Jaime Lannister! Or maybe I should go back to Robert Baratheon and…"

She never finished the sentence because he held her by the arm and pressed his lips against hers, almost furiously. Instead of pushing him away, Lyanna tangled her fingers on his hair. Something took over her, her woolfblood, probably, and she answered to the kiss eagerly. He introduced his tongue on her mouth and they fought for dominance, but then she pulled away and pushed him off her.

"You stupid! I was trying to be mad at you!"

He smirked.

"Then be mad at me, but remember that we are marrying tomorrow, it would not be ladylike to be mad at your future husband"

He left and Lyanna stood there, even more confused than she was at the beginning. She touched her lips softly. Maybe being sold to The Red Viper of Dorne was not as insane or as bad as she had thought at first.

* * *

><p>Barbrey Ryswell arrived that afternoon. Lyanna and the younger daughter of Lord Rodrik Ryswell had never been friends, but Barbrey had spent a lot of time with Brandon while he was at Barrowton. The girl had always been in love with Lyanna's older brother and the Stark girl had felt pity for her at first, for she knew that Brandon did not love her at all, but then, after seeing how selfish and unpleasant the girl was she had come to hate her.<p>

"Barbrey" she crossed the courtyard to greet her "It's a pleasure to have you here"

"My lady" Barbrey smiled "I've heard that you are marring a Dornishman" she laughed and turned to look at those who were there to welcome her and her men. She smiled at Brandon and he smiled back at her. Then she laid eyes on the prince and smirked at Lyanna "Is that him?"

Lyanna smiled back, even if a part of her wanted to punch Barbery.

"Yes, that's him"

"He's a pretty handsome lord" she licked her lips and Lyanna saw clearly how she smiled at him.

"Prince, actually" Lyanna said, her blood boiling "Oberyn is a prince of Dorne, and I'll soon be his princess, can you imagine it?"

The smile had faded from Barbrey's lips and Lyanna knew why. The girl had wanted to thrive in life and to do so she had went after Brandon, who would, after Rickard's death, be Lord of Winterfell and Guardian of The North, but she had not succeed and Brandon would soon marry Catelyn Tully. The Ryswell girl would probably end up marrying one of Rickard's bannermen.

Lyanna walked away from her and when she passed next to Brandon she whispered to him:

"Make sure you keep your little toy occupied"

Brandon laughed loudly but didn't answer.

Lyanna went directly to Ashara's chambers, who were next to the princess' chambers just in case Elia needed her help, and knocked.

"Come in"

The Stark girl went in with a shy smile and Ashara greeted her with an embrace. _She could be my sister soon_, Lyanna thought, and discovered that she would love that.

"I was wondering if you could show me those jewels you said you'd let me for the wedding"

"Of course!" she looked happy "Let's make sure you leave Oberyn astounded"


	13. Taking the she-wolf to bride (part 1)

**Hello, cupcakes!**

**I know it's been a long time but, please, don't kill me. I had some trouble with the computer but now I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I wanted to say that no, I don't have a beta, and I know that there are a lot of mistakes on my chapters so please, be kind, because english is not my first language and I'm still learning how to write.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Nymeria ran out of her room and crossed the corridor to stop at his father's chambers door. She was wearing an orange dress and Ashara had braided her hair back and decorated it with a golden sun. She knocked at the door and one of her father's servants opened it. She went in smiling.<p>

"Here's my princess" her father laughed and took her on his arms "You are beautiful"

"Aunt Elia says that I have to behave like a proper lady today" she told him "She says that it's a very important day and that I have to be polite to everyone"

Oberyn kissed her daughter's cheek "Aunt Elia is right" he told her "Why don't you go to see her before the wedding?"

She nodded and he let her on the floor. Before she left she turned around.

"Lyanna's dress is very pretty" she told him and left, laughing.

Oberyn shook his head and smiled. He stared at himself in the mirror and let out a breath. He was wearing a white tunic decorated with golden suns and a viper ring was decorating the middle finger of his left hand. His golden cloak was emblazoned with the sigil of House Martell and hung from his shoulders.

He had to sit on the bed for a moment, trying to organise his ideas. It was happening. He was going to marry. He placed his head between his hands and took a deep breath. It was not until then that he realized his hands were shaking.

"My hands never shake" he whispered to himself.

He thought about how he had laughed of Elia the day of her wedding, even if his sister marriage was not funny for him at all, and could not help but smirk at the thought of how stupid he felt.

* * *

><p>Ashara was stunning and Lyanna could not stop staring at her while she helped her getting ready. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman Lyanna had ever seen, even more beautiful than Princess Elia. She promised herself that she would make Ned confess his feelings for the dornish lady.<p>

"May I come in?" her father asked from the door.

Ashara and Maege turned to look at him.

"Of course, my lord" Maege answered and both Ashara and her left the room, not before kissing Lyanna and telling her that everything was going to be perfect.

Lord Rickard Stark had been preparing for that moment his whole life and yet, he was not ready. Not just because he didn't want his little girl to leave but because of the promise he had made to Lyarra the day she had died.

_Take care of them,_ she had whispered_, make sure they are happy. Promise me, my love, promise me that you'll make sure they are happy._

He had given her his word, of course, and he had spent the rest of his days living up to that promise.

To think of his wife made him sad. He had tried not to think about her all those years but at that moment, looking at his daughter, he could not stop remembering his dead wife and how much he had loved her.

"You are as beautiful as your mother" he told Lyanna "and I know she is watching as right know and smiling. I know she is as proud of you as I am"

His daughter moved forward and hugged him.

"Don't let me fall" she said, afraid of tripping on her way to the altar.

"I won't" Rickard promised and Lyanna took his arm.

* * *

><p>There was not a Sept in Winterfell so the main hall of the castle had been prepared for the event.<p>

Brandon moved impatiently on his seat and accidentally hit Ned, who was sitting at his left.

"Can you stop, please?" Ned said, looking at him with severity "Just, calm down, it's not you who's getting married, Bran"

The oldest Stark frowned and didn't pay attention to his brother.

Next to Ned, Benjen seemed to be enjoying little Renly's company and did not look concerned about the wedding. Brandon's eyes met Elia's and the princess smiled. She looked so calm that Brandon thought he was going to explode. He should have never agreed to this wedding, his sister was still a little girl!

When the doors opened and Lyanna entered holding their father's arm, Brandon's heart stopped. Lyanna was wearing a white dress that was definitely not made for the cold weather of The North; it had long sleeves and silver thread embroidery. Her hair was on a bun and she wore a silver necklace decorated with moonstones. From her shoulders hanged a grey coat, decorated with the direwolf of House Stark. The oldest Stark saw clearly how his sister's hold on Lord Rickard's arm tightened as they approached the Septon and the man that would soon become her husband.

Lyanna's eyes met Brandon's and she smiled and nodded at him, trying to tell him that she was fine, that everything was alright. But, in her eyes, behind all her confidence and her strength, he could glimpse a slight of fear.

When they reached her betrothed, Rickard seemed to hesitate and gave Oberyn a looked that would have made any other man tremble in fear. A warning of what would happen to him if Lyanna was hurt. Oberyn nodded at Lord Stark, understanding the meaning of his glare. He knew that Rickard Stark, unlike his eldest son, was not a hot-tempered man, but he did also knew that he would kill him if he harmed his only daughter.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" the Septon said.

Oberyn took the cloak from Lyanna's shoulders, giving it to Lord Rickard, and cloaked her with his own. He saw her closing her eyes, just for a moment, when he took her hand.

"My Lords, my Ladies, we stand here in sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul" the Septon took a strip of simple white cloth and wrapped it around their hands, as a symbol of their union "In the sight of the Seven, the Old Gods and the Gods of The Rhoynar, I seal these two souls, binding them as one, from this day, until the end of days. Look upon each other and say the words"

Lyanna tried not to let her façade fall while she turned to look at his dark eyes.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger" they said together.

"I am his,"

"I am hers,"

"And he is mine,"

"And she is mine,"

"From this day, until the end of my days"

Oberyn leaned to kiss her gently on the lips and Lyanna closed he eyes, but he pulled apart too quickly.

The Septon rose his voice and said "What the Gods have joined together, let no man put asunder" and with that, it was over.

Lyanna he drew a low breath as they turned to face the crowd. She was not Lady Lyanna Stark anymore, she realized suddenly, from that day and until the end of her days, she was Princess Lyanna Martell.

* * *

><p>The great hall was warm and full of life. The Lords and Ladies were talking, eating and drinking. There was music and dancing and the northerners made sure that the southerners understood that they were no longer in the South. The spoke very loud as they always did and Lyanna saw Maege Mormont winning a drinking contest against Lord Bolton's eldest son.<p>

"Your brother is dancing with Ashara again" Oberyn told her, suddenly, leaning on his chair to be closer to her.

Lyanna looked at them, smiling.

"He likes her" she confessed him.

"She likes him" he replied.

Lyanna turned to look at him only to find his face rather too close to hers. She cleared her throat, and played with the sleeves of her dress.

"She told you?"

Oberyn smirked.

"She told Elia"

_Of course she did,_ Lyanna thought_, and no doubt your sister told you._ Oberyn and Elia reminded the young lady of Ned and herself sometimes, and she could not help but smile. It was then when her brother approached her.

"May I have this dance?" he politely asked, smiling at her.

Lyanna took Brandon's hand, laughing, and he leaded her to the dance floor. When they started moving at the sound of the music, she rested her head against her brother's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave" he confessed, almost whispering and she dug her nails on his shoulder.

"You can always come to visit" she said "Maybe you could spend some time at Sunspear with us"

Brandon smiled and kissed her hair.

"I'd love that"

"Come on" Benjen approached them, laughing "this is a wedding, not a funeral, brother, and you are going to make her cry"

Lyanna let go of Brandon to smile at Benjen. Her little brother bowed, and offered her his hand.

"May I have the honour of dancing with this beautiful princess?"

Brandon left them and went to dance with Barbery, who demanded his attention constantly.

"I'm not a princess" Lyanna replied while they danced.

"Technically" Benjen said "you are, from now on. You are Princess Lyanna Martell of House Stark"

"It doesn't sound that bad, does it?" she joined his laugh and she felt like a child again. It was almost as if they would go to fight with sticks just after the feast, and then go climbing the tallest towers of Winterfell with only the light of the torches to lead their way.

They danced for another couple of minutes and then the song ended and Lyanna found a chance to go back to her seat.

Oberyn was still sitting on his chair, with Nymeria sitting on his lap and Lyanna was going to ask them what they were talking about when she heard William Dustin screaming "I believe it's time for the bedding ceremony!" and she froze on her seat.


	14. Taking the she-wolf to bride (part 2)

For a second the room was silent and then Brandon moved. He gave his wine cup to Barbery and moved towards William.

"There are no bedding ceremonies in The North" he said with a cold tone "you know that"

"But my lady has married a southerner" William replied.

For a moment, it looked like Brandon was going to fight him, but Elia stood up and smiled at them.

"She is your princess now, and she has married a dornishman, not a southerner" she smiled at Lyanna "I will escort my sister-in-law to her chambers myself"

Lyanna stood up and took Elia's hand without even blinking. She tried not to look at anyone while they left the room and let out a breath when they were out. The princess squished her hand and smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry"

"I'm not worried" Lyanna replied, quickly, but her hands were sacking.

Elia tried not to laugh. It was normal, after all, for her to be afraid, because she knew for experience that even the bravest women were nervous the first time they shared their bed with a man.

When they arrived at Lyanna's chambers, Elia helped her untying the laces of her gown and the wolf girl put on a nightgown. She turned to look at Elia and the princess could see a glimpse of determination on her grey eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she promised her and gave her a smile.

Lyanna smiled back and Elia left the room.

While crossing the corridors of Winterfell the princess could easily hear the northerners singing and talking on the main hall. She could understand why they had the need to scream instead of talking.

Her brother tried to pass next to her when they met in the middle of the corridor but Elia stopped him by holding his arm. Oberyn's eyes were as dark as hers.

"Be kind to her" to any other person Elia's words would have seemed like a petition, but Oberyn knew they were and order.

Oberyn said nothing. He kissed her on the cheek and then he headed for Lyanna's chamber.

Lyanna was sitting on the edge of the bed when he came in and watched him while he sat on one of the chairs to take his boots off. He had to contain a smile for she was looking at him as a wolf would look his prey, even if, at that moment, he was definitely not her prey.

"You know that we have to consummate this marriage, right?" he asked.

She stood up to face him and smiled.

"Are you going to rip my dress and throw me on the bed?"

He stood up too and took off his tunic, leaving it on the chair, before placing his gaze on her again.

"Do I look like bloody Robert Baratheon to you, dear?"

Before Lyanna could say anything he moved his arm to place it around her waist to held her closer and used that moment of surprise to kiss her lips, it was not long until she answered, tangling her hands on his hair, pulling him even closer. Oberyn grabbed Lyanna, which made her laugh, both surprised and a little scared, and laid her on the bed. He carefully laid on top of her and started kissing her again, first her lips and then he went down to her neck. When he kissed her collarbone, and even if Lyanna was fighting against the wanting she felt inside of her, she moaned in pleasure. Oberyn smiled against her skin. It was true that, more than once, he had said that he didn't wanted to have her, but watching her now, shivering at his touch, made him feel happy, even if he could not explain why.

He pulled away to look at her, to make sure she wanted him to continue and he was surprised when she dragged him back to her, pulled him closer and kissed him wildly. _My little wolf_, he thought. He let out a loud groan when Lyanna bit his lip and he looked at her, only to find challenge on her grey eyes.

He kissed her collarbone without moving his gaze from her face, examining every one of her moves and reactions. He went down from her collarbone to her chest and stopped at the neckline of Lyanna's nightgown, looking up at her.

She smiled.

He helped her sit up and kissed her lips, while he untied her nightgown, letting the dress fall down her breasts. He then laid her back. Oberyn saw, just for a fraction of second, how her arm tried to move to cover her chest, and he couldn't stop smirking to himself at the fact that she didn't let her fears control her.

He bent down and he kissed her again. Lyanna's fingers tangled his hair when he went down to her breasts and let small kisses on them. Her eyes fell shut and her mouth opened in pleasure even if she made no sound. When he leaned down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, at first sucking and then taking it between his teeth she moaned loudly, and her hips pressed against him instinctively. She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him again. When they pulled away and looked at each other, Lyanna started pulling his shirt. He smirked and took it off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

He gave her a moment to stare at him, without taking his eyes away from her. At that moment, with her fingers trailing a scar that covered half of his torso and the little ones he had on his arms, she looked more like a curious cat than like a she-wolf.

He slowly removed her nightgown completely and then he stood up and started removing his belt, her eyes never leaving his, until he took his pants of and got fully naked, at that moment Lyanna moved her gaze away from him and stared at the blankets, blushing.

He went back to her and, before she could say or do anything, he captured her lips between his and laid himself on top of her again, his hands firmly placed at her hips. He felt her stiffen when she felt his manhood against the inner part of her leg. Oberyn kissed her softly in the lips, trying to make her relax, and then started kissing down her body and stopped at her stomach, leaving a long trail of kisses. When she felt his hand on her sex, she groaned. He started caressing it, and then slowly introduced one finger on her, making her moan. Lyanna bucked her hips up.

A long time had passed since he had bedded a maiden and he had almost forgotten how it was to be the one making all the work. But, in some way, he felt proud to be the first one to be with her. He felt proud to know he'd be the only one to be with her from then on.

His thumb found the little point of pleasure and a moan was torn from between her lips, her hips arching instinctively to his touch. He smiled as he slid a second finger into her. She suddenly let out a sharp cry, her inner walls tightening around his fingers, pleasure written clearly on her face. Oberyn smirked while he watched her bit her lower lip, completely dominated by pleasure.

He started kissing up her body until he arrived to her lips, kissing them passionately. She answered with hunger and dragged her nails on his back. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, and her factions changed for a second, twisted in pain. He waited until her breathing evened out before he began to move. His movements were slow and as gentle as they could be. Oberyn smiled when she tightened her legs around his hips and slowly started moving them in sync with his. After a while he increased his pace and her hands went to his back, scratching it. He didn't complain, instead, he crashed his lips against hers, wildly, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers.

Then she started breathing more and more heavily and her lips went to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks that would surely be there for a while. He groaned at the feel of her.

"My she-wolf" he growled in her ear and he felt her smile.

"Oberyn..." her voice was a broken sob, almost a plea, but he understood. She came a moment later, pressing against him, shaking, shattering and howling of pleasure. He hissed with her a second later, arching his back and spilling his seed deep inside her.

Oberyn let himself fall next to her and covered both of their bodies with a blanket. He took a moment to make his breathing constant again, aware of his wife's eyes, which were fixed on him. Lyanna trailed all of his scars with her fingers, distracted, but it was not long before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, exhausted.

Oberyn watched her for a while before falling asleep too.


	15. The iron underneath

She was running through the forest again and the screams were so loud she could not hear anything else. By the time she found the wolf it was too late, he was dead. When she howled to the sky the blue moon turned into a bright dying sun.

"Lyanna" someone called "Lyanna"

She woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Oberyn was by her side, completely dressed, and looked genuinely worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered, still confused "It was just a nightmare"

He looked relieved and stood up to make his way to the door.

"I'm going ridding with Brandon" he explained "and I think Ned is going to come and have breakfast with you"

"You've talked to my brothers?"

"Yes" he replied "and I've told the maids to prepare you a bath" he left without saying anything else and Lyanna didn't move for a while.

She was so distracted by her nightmare that she had almost forgotten what had happened the previous night but, when she suddenly remembered, she blushed, feeling shy suddenly, even though Oberyn, _her husband_ she reminded herself, was not even in the room. Trying not to think about it, she stood up, maybe too quickly, and she felt a sharpening pain between her legs, so she sat down on the bed again.

It did not take long before the servants came to prepare her bath and, after Lyanna had dismissed them, she let the warm water fill her completely. She spent quite a lot amount of time inside the tub thinking about how her life would be in Dorne. And then, with her hand placed on her belly, she wondered if she was already pregnant. She hoped not.

Lyanna had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked the door.

"May I come in?" she heard Ned saying.

"Of course" she answered.

Ned came in with a plate on his hands and a smile on his face. The plate was covered with a blue cloth so Lyanna could not see what was in it. Her brother left the plate on the table and, when Lyanna tried to reach it, Ned stop her by taking her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely worried "Was he good to you?"

Lyanna felt her cheeks turning red and smiled to her brother.

"He was… more than gentle" she felt uncomfortable talking about her wedding night with Ned, so she decided to change the topic "What's that?" she demanded, pointing the plate with her free hand.

"That, dearest sister, it's a little gift" he uncovered it and Lyanna had to contain a scream of surprise.

"Lemon cakes!" she said, laughing, and embraced him "How did you manage to acquire them"

It was very difficult to have lemon cakes in the North because they could not grow on such harsh circumstances and the last time she had eaten lemon cakes had been when Lord Hoster Tully had traveled to Winterfell to discuss Catelyn's wedding with Rickard. Her father had asked the southerner to bring lemon cakes to their home as a gift for Lyanna.

"Let's say that I have some dornish acquaintances that have friends at Lemonwood"

Lyanna did not have to ask who his dornish _friend _was. She took one of the cakes and smirked at him.

"Will you ask for her hand?"

Sometimes Eddard was astounded by her sister's quick wit and sharp tongue; even if he knew better than anyone that Lyanna was no common lady.

"I don't think Ashara Dayne is the kind of girl whose hand you ask" he replied "Anyways, I'm sure you have by now figured out which father's intentions are, and he already has you in Sunspear, why would he want me in Starfall?"

Lyanna had known her father's intentions for a long time, as she had told Brandon in Harrehal, but she didn't tell Ned. She understood what her brother's words implied in the moment he pronounced them and started making a plan on her mind. She had to make her father change her mind, even if she knew that it was almost an impossible task.

"Father will do what's best for you" she replied in the end, and took another lemon cake.

* * *

><p>Oberyn stopped his stallion in order to let Brandon ride past him for he knew the oldest Stark brother would not taka defeat kindly, but, to his surprise, Brandon stopped soon after that and, while Oberyn approached him, he yelled:<p>

"What's wrong, Prince? Too tired to even be a challenge?"

It was an obvious reference to what he had been doing the night before and The Red Viper knew perfectly that Brandon was teasing him, trying to remind him it was his sister he had married, but Oberyn was more than tired of extra-protective brothers.

"I am, indeed" he answered, smirking.

Brandon rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, rejecting what he had just said for he needn't know what the Viper of Dorne had been doing to his little sister.

"Shall we go back?" Oberyn suggested, and the Heir of Winterfell nodded.

* * *

><p>Ned had already left when Lyanna decided to go see their father. She dressed with a simple dark blue dress with long lace sleeves and, ignoring the sharpening pain between her legs, she strode purposefully towards his father's quarters.<p>

"Father, we need to talk"

She didn't knock and she regretted it right after she opened the door.

Her father was sitting on the far side of his desk and, in front of him, was a man Lyanna had never seen before. He was dressed in red and gold, and his eyes were bright green; his hair looked as it was made with gold too and he had a close-cropped, yellow beard that followed the line of his massive jaw.

"Excuse me, my lords" she apologized and was about to leave when the man stood up.

"You don't need to apologize, princess" he said and kissed her hand gently "I'm Kevan Lannister, and I must say I'm sorry for I believe I arrived late to your wedding"

_Lord Tywin's brother_, Lyanna thought. She didn't know Lord Tywin Lannister in person, but she had heard of his reputation, and if her father was making any kind of arrangement with House Lannister, Lyanna knew she had to be careful and as sweet as a peach.

"Nonsense" she replied, smiling, and then said "I see you are occupied, father, I'll come back later"

Lyanna moved towards her father and bent to embrace him, trying to have a better look on the paper he had in front of him. She tried not to let her smile die while she got out. She had seen the paper pretty well.

It was an arrangement to wed Cersei of House Lannister to Eddard of House Stark, but it was yet to be signed.

She decided to go get some fresh air while trying to come up with something to save Ned from such a future. Brandon and Oberyn came back in the same moment she went out to the courtyard.


	16. The Sword of The Morning

Lyanna walked quickly through the forest and to the godswood. It had always been her secret place. Sometimes, when she felt like she knew not what to do she'd go there, seeking the Old God's help. Other times, she'd go down to the crypts, to ask for her mother's advice, but Lady Lyarra had been gone for a long time and the empty stares of her statue could not help Lyanna. She kneelt before the tree and stared at his scary face.

"Tell me what to do" she whispered even if she knew that the God's would not answer "Should I tell Ned? Should I stop father?"

She sat there for a while, just looking at the tree, wondering if the Old God's could truly see her and, if it was so, if they'd care about what she had to say. Then she heard something and turned around, just to find Ser Arthur Dayne walking on her direction.

Ashara's brother was not wearing his white armor, even if he was a part of the Kingsguard and was at Winterfell to protect Prince Rhaegar and his family. His hair was lighter than Ashara's but his eyes were as purple as his sister's. Lyanna stood up and greeted him.

"Ser Arthur" she smiled politely.

"Princess" he smiled back and gave a look to The Heart Tree "Your father is looking for you"

Lyanna frowned.

"Rickard Stark sends Ser Arthur Dayne to fetch his daughter?" she asked, surprised.

Arthur giggled "He sent Eddard, actually, but I volunteered to look for you and left your brother chatting with my sister"

Lyanna nodded and started walking back to the castle with the white knight by her side.

"Ashara is quite interested in your brother" Arthur confessed "I could even say that she is starting to fall for him"

"And my brother has already fell for her" Lyanna replied with a sad smile. If her father was looking for her he'd surely know that she had seen the papers on his desk that very same morning and Lyanna still knew not how to confront him about it, or if she should confront him at all.

Arthur and Lyanna walked in silence for a while, before she turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

Arthur stared at her, not entirely sure of what she wanted.

"Of course, princess"

"Please, call me Lyanna"

He was going to reply that he could not do that but her serious tone made him change his mind.

"Lyanna" he nodded and she smiled "What did you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if you could practice swordfight with me" Lyanna said, not sure if he was going to laugh at her.

Arthur Dayne just smiled "Oberyn is a much better fighter than I am, he could teach you"

"Oberyn uses a spear" she replied "and I prefer a sword. And even if it's true that my husband is said to be a great warrior you are the Sword of the Morning. I once heard that you are the most deadly member of the Kingsguard"

And then, he moved his head back and laughed, and the sound looked so much like a child's laugh that Lyanna was shocked by it.

"I'm sure it was Ashara who told you that" they were already reaching the castle gates and he turned to look at her "Alright, she-wolf, I'll practice with you. What about meeting in the courtyard after lunch?"

* * *

><p>Lyanna went straight to her father's chambers after Arthur left to meet Prince Rhaegar. She was not sure what she was going to find nor did she know what she was going to tell her father, because she had never wanted to disappoint Rickard Stark. Her Lord father was sitting behind her desk once more and Lyanna approached him without a sound, sitting in front of her father. His gaze didn't move from the book he was reading, a big volume titled<em> The <em>_Lives of Four Kings. _

Lyanna had never read that book. The only Targaryen kings who had ever interested her had not been kings but queens after all. She had always preferred _Winter's Kings_, _Conquest of Dorne, Wed to the Sea _and even_ The Glory of Volantis, _but the only book she had ever read about Targaryens was_ The Princess and The Queen. _She had told Ashara and Elia about her love for books days before her wedding, while they were helping her with her dress, and they had both gifted her books during the wedding feast. While Ashara had given her_ Ten Thousand Ships _and _The Loves of Queen Nymeria_, much to Elia's amusement, the Princess had gifted Lyanna a book called _History of the Rhoynish Wars._

Rickard Stark closed the book making a sound that scared Lyanna, even if she didn't let it saw, and place his look on her.

"Have you told your brother?" he asked.

Lyanna was not surprised. She had almost expected him to ask how she was, she had married the day before after all, but she had already figured out that there was something going on apart from weddings and alliances, something bigger and more important, because if that was not the case she couldn't see why loving and caring Lord Rickard Stark would be so urgent to marry his children off.

"No" she answered "but you should"

"I will" her father promised "when the time is right"

"You know he will agree to anything you say, father, but I beg you, do not force Ned to marry Cersei Lannister. He doesn't love her, he never will" and she added, lowering her voice tone "I believe he is deeply in love with Lady Ashara Dayne"

Lord Stark clinched his jaw, much like her brother Brandon did when he was thinking, and, after a moment of silence, he answered.

"Marriage is not about love, Lya, not this time. Cersei Lannister is the perfect match for Ned and I'm sure he'll be happy with her. We all must do what we have to secure the safety of our family, after all" he shut up too quick, and Lyanna felt as though he was not telling her something.

"What do you mean by _this time_, father?" she waited for an answer that never came and got angry "You married mother for love! Why would you deny Ned, or Brandon, or even me, the same thing?"

Her father rose to take her hand but she pulled away, standing up and walking towards the door.

"You will understand one day, Lyanna" he said but she didn't want to listen, so she just left. She knew it was childish to get angry with her father like that but she couldn't help it.

She walked towards Elia's chamber, wanting to have lunch with her, and she found both Ashara and the Princess sitting at the table. Her sister-in-law's smile was sweet and kind and made Lyanna smile too.

* * *

><p>The training sword hit Arthur on the face before he could stop it and he had to move back, away from Lyanna. He heard Brandon Stark laughing.<p>

"That was not even a sword fighting move" he told her.

Lyanna laughed.

"It is up here in The North" Benjen Stark screamed.

The two Stark brothers were sitting not far away from where Arthur and Lyanna were sparing, and Ashara Dayne was sitting with them too.

The White Knight moved forward to attack Lyanna and she managed to block and dodge his attacks a couple of times, most of them because Arthur was not truly doing his best, before her training sword went flying from her hands and to the floor, far away from her reach. Her shocked eyes moved from Arthur to the sword she had between her breasts.

"I win" he smirked.

"Will you spare with me more often?" Lyanna asked after he moved his sword away, while taking hers back.

"Surely, she-wolf, whenever I have time"

"You should go change yourself, princess" Ashara told her from where she was sitting, and Lyanna made a face on her direction before giving the training sword to Arthur and entering the castle, followed by Benjen, who immediately started chatting happily with her.

Ashara stood up and walked towards her brother. She knew Arthur too well, almost as well as she knew herself, and something in the way he had been smiling while he practiced with Lyanna made her worry.

"Don't" she told him and Arthur didn't even have to ask what she was talking about, he just knew.

"She is a friend, Ash" he replied "besides, you know I'd always had a thing for Oberyn" he winked at her and she couldn't contain the grin that appeared on her face.


	17. The Prince of Dorne

They had left Winterfell a week after the wedding and they were traveling their way down the King's Road when Lyanna finally allowed herself to cry. She had not wanted to look weak or unhappy in front of her new friends and family but, alone in her tent, she had no strength to hold her tears anymore.

Brandon's wolf ring, which he had given to her the day she had left after kissing her forehead and promising her that he'd be there for her no matter what, was hanging around her neck as though it was a necklace and Lyanna hold to it.

"Lyanna, are you alright?" Elia's voice came from out of tent and the young princess dried her tears away and told her sister-in-law to come in.

Elia smiled at her kindly when she saw her teary eyes and sad expression. She moved forward until they were both sitting on Lyanna's mattress and hold the girl's hand between hers.

"I miss them" Lyanna said and before she could continue or before she could say anything to explain herself the crown princess interrupted her.

"It's okay, we have all gone through that, Lya" she took a hair lock from her face to put it behind her ear "After my wedding to Rhaegar in King's Landing, Oberyn had to go back to Sunspear and I was so scared of being left alone in the capital I almost went mad the first days, but then I remembered something my mother used to tell me" she made a little pause and smiled "When I was little and affected with illness she used to lie next to me on bed and stroke my hair _"You are Elia Nymeros Martell"_ she used to tell me _"you have the blood of Nymeria of Ny Sar running through your veins, the blood of the Rhoynar; and you are the blood of the first Daenerys too and as such you have Valyrian blood. You can go through this, you are strong, don't let it break you" _and then she would sing me until I got better"

Lyanna didn't know how to answer to that and she found that she didn't have too because Elia had not yet finished talking.

"Listen carefully now and mark my words, little wolf, you are Lyanna of Winterfell, a lady of the North and a Princess of Dorne, you have the blood of the First Men running through your veins, you are half a direwolf, and I understand that you are afraid of the unknown but I promise you, Lya, you'll be just fine"

Lyanna hugged her tightly, thankful for having her by her side and Elia answered to the embrace with a laugh.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you return to King's Landing. You have become my family too, and so have Ashara and Arthur. I'll miss you all"

"You can come to visit anytime you want, and I'll love to have you by my side when the baby is born"

Lyanna nodded, smiling. She still remembered the day Elia had told her that she was pregnant, barely two days before leaving Winterfell, and how the princess had already started calling her "aunt Lya". Lyanna had been happy until Rhaegar had mention that she would surely give Elia nieces and nephews too. The truth was that even if Oberyn and Lyanna had spent much time together those last weeks her husband hadn't spent the night with her since their wedding day.

"I'll feel grateful to be by your side and I'm sure Oberyn won't complain"

Elia kissed her cheek and left the tent only minutes later after they finished talking and Lyanna couldn't help but let her other fears crawl back to her mind.

On the months that she had known Nymeria she had come to love her as dearly and fiercely as she would love any of her siblings, only in a more protective a maternal way, and she'd risk to say that the little snake loved her too, but Lyanna would lie if she said that she was not worried about how Obara's and Tyene's reactions would be.

Nymeria had told her about her sisters, of course. She had told her that Obara was harsh and hard to deal with sometimes but only because she was sad for her past sometimes and that little Tyene seemed easy to please but was a difficult little lady. But then again, she had also assured her that they would both like her, befriend her and enjoy her company.

Lyanna had not tell Oberyn about her doubts but she had shared them with Arthur during one of their sparing lessons and he had promised her that she'd be fine, he had even told her a couple of things about the girls in order to help her: Obara, much like her father, loved fighting and training with her spear, and Tyene loved being read tales and stories. But even with those tips on how to win their hearts, Lyanna felt uneasy.

She lied on the mattress and it was not long before sleep claimed her, all her fears forgotten.

* * *

><p>The journey to The Water Gardens, were Doran was currently staying, felt eternal, because after Rhaegar, Elia and their cohort left for King's Landing, Lyanna had not have much to do, and the fact that the she was not used to the heat of the Dornish lands didn't make the journey any better.<p>

Lady Larra Blackmont, daughter and heir to Lord Blackmont, had traveled with them for a while as she was going to meet Lady Delonne Allyrion in Godsgrace.

"I must confess" Larra had told her "that the main reason why I decided to accompany you was because I was curious about Oberyn's northerner wife"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment" Lyanna had replied, and the young woman had laughed, happily, placing her obsidian eyes on her.

"You totally should" she had replied "I had imagined you to be dull and short-witted, and for that I must apologize. You have turned to be much interesting than I originally thought, princess"

Larra Blackmont had left the day after that one, but not after promising Lyanna that she would pay her a visit soon and that she was eager to introduce her to her friend, Lady Delonne, saying that it would be fun to see how a she-wolf survived between snakes. Once more, Lyanna had not known if she was laughing at her.

Lyanna spurred Winter when Oberyn told her they were near the Water Gardens and raced with him through the sand. The sun was hiding by the time they reached the gardens.

A servant girl, who Lyanna thought to be no more younger than her, guided her to her chambers and left, only to return minutes later to inform her that Prince Doran Martell wanted to talk to her. Lyanna followed the girl and waited outside the solar as she entered to inform the prince of Lyanna's arrival.

Lyanna had heard that Doran Martell was a cautious man, a smart man who cared for the words that left his mouth as much as he cared for the breath that filled his lungs, and she suddenly discovered that she was afraid of causing him a bad impression.

The girl came out again "The Prince will see you now" she informed and Lyanna entered the solar with steady path and her head held up, even though her heart was beating faster than normal.

The room was spacious, lit by many candles that were replacing the sun that had just faded away, and the Dornish decorations were magnificent. Doran Martell, the Prince of Dorne, her brother-in-law, was sitting behind his desk.

When he stood up and looked at her she saw a striking resemblance between him and Oberyn. The man before her was older than her husband, as his hair, which was streaked heavily with silver, show, but their eyes were also that of a viper, even though they seemed gentler, just like Elia's. He looked strong and noble and honorable, and even though he was wearing no crown it was obvious that he was of royal blood, and head of a great linage.

"Lady Lyanna" he greeted her, with his black eyes never leaving her face, as though he was studying her, trying to figure her out.

"Your Grace" she answered, her voice never trembling "it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Trust me, little wolf, the pleasure is all mine" he replied and gave her a little smile "Even though I've heard so many things of you that it's almost as we have already met"

"I hope they are all nice things" she said before she could even hold her tongue.

"They are" he assured her "but then again, I've always heard and read many marvelous things about the North, and being as you are Rickard Stark's daughter, I was not surprised to hear that you are as fierce and passionate as you are loyal"

Lyanna couldn't hold the proud smile that spread across her face.

"I must say that the princess Elia was too kind by telling you that"

"It was not Elia who told me, little wolf" he replied but gave her no time to process his words nor to manage an answer "But enough of this talk, it's late, and you must be exhausted after such a long journey, I'll let you rest" he kissed her hand gently and wished her a good night.

The servant girl, whose name Lyanna discovered was Maiah, guided her back to her chamber and, right after dismissing her and putting on her nightgown, she fell asleep.


	18. Of ice and wildfire

**Hello, my darlings!**

**I'm sorry for taking so much to update but I really have no free time lately and I'll be even more busy this following months but I wish you can forgive me for it and I hope you can enjoy the chapter :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>The halls of Winterfell had grown silent since his sister left and Ned knew that it was that silence which had driven Brandon away and had made Benjen sad.<p>

Brandon Stark had left to the Rills not even three days after Lyanna had left for Dorne and, even though both Lord Rodrick Ryswell and his daughter Barbrey had been more than happy to have him under their roof once more, Lord Rickard Stark had raged, but the oldest of his sons hadn't seem to care.

Benjen, on the other hand, had grown sad and more than once had Ned found him wondering around the crypts and the Godswood, and even reading on the great library of the castle.

He understood them, of course. Lyanna had been Benjen's best friend and playmate, and she had lightened Brandon's days as much as she had lightened his own. And even though their father had tried to hide his sadness, it was obvious to Ned's eyes.

Rickard and Lyanna Stark had had and argument days before she'd left, which have made them grow a part on the last days of her stance in Winterfell. It pained him, as he was sure pained both her father and sister, but knowing that he had been the reason of the discussion, hurt him more than any other thing.

His father had told him about the marriage arrangement he was trying to settle between him and Cersei of House Lannister the morning after Lyanna left and Ned didn't have to ask to know that his sister had known about it. He hadn't fought his father even if he had wanted to, because he knew that was the right thing to do. He just hoped in secret that Tywin Lannister would say no.

He was on his way back to his room when Maester Walys stopped him in the middle of the hallway. He carried some letters on his hands. _Dark wings, dark words_ Ned thought.

"Lord Eddard" he greeted him "I believe this is for you" he gave him one of the letters and then excused himself and walked down the hall, to Lord Rickard's chamber.

He made his way to his chamber and walked in before looking at the letter the Maester had given him. It was sealed with orange sealing wax and had a direwolf impressed on it. He smiled before breaking the seal, knowing it was Lya's.

His sister wanted him to know that she missed them all but that she hoped they were all alright. She told him about the journey to The Water Gardens, which she described as exciting. Lyanna wrote about how the princess had kept her company for the longest part of it, just like Ashara, and that she had come to love them as much as she loved her own family. She also talked about Ser Arthur Dayne, and about how he had helped her with her training lessons. She also let him know that she had kept practicing on her own since the white knight had left with Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar, and warned him to be careful because she was planning on making him bite the dust next time they saw one another.

He couldn't stop noticing that she had not mention a word about her husband, her brother in law or about Dorne at all, so he sat on his desk and started writing a letter to her, demanding details about everything.

* * *

><p>The dress she had decided to wear that morning was made of red silk and ornamented with beautiful gold lace patterns, and she had let her beautiful, wavy, golden hair loose down her shoulders.<p>

She was supposed to break her fast with Princess Elia, Lady Ashara Dayne, Lady Lynesse Hightower and Princess Rhaenys at Elia's solar, and the prospect of it didn't excite Cersei at all.

She was tired of pretending to be lesser than she was, to be called Princess Elia's lady-in-waiting when she should have been Princess Cersei Targaryen of House Lannister, to have to serve the woman who had usurped everything that should have been hers. Having to stay there, at King's Landing, watching her dearest Prince Rhaegar being married to that Dornish mare was worse than that time her lord father had tried to make her learn the ways the sewers of Casterly Rock worked.

She entered Elia's chamber with her head held high and steady pace. The Princess was sitting at the head of the table, with her two year old daughter sitting on her lap. The little princess, who had inherited her father's features and would surely grow up to share his beauty, looked just like her mother, with dark hair and tainted skin, though her eyes were the color of chocolate while her mother's were as black as a starless night.

Ashara occupied the chair that was at Elia's right and smirked at Cersei when she walked in. The lion lady answered her with the most of smiles even if her blood was boiling. She had never liked Ashara Dayne of Starfall because not only was she considered the most beautiful maid of The Seven Kingdoms but she was also the most trusted friend of Elia Martell and a such was close to prince Rhaegar, a station she had wanted for herself.

Lynesse was at Elia's left and her golden hair was falling in waves down her back and when the light of the sun that was coming through the windows hit it, it shined even more than Cersei's, but the Hightower girl's eyes where deep brown and dull, nothing to do with the Lannister's bright green ones, which looked like beautiful emeralds. She was wearing an elaborated green dress, embroidered with golden lace that was tightened under her chest and had wide long gauzy sleeves.

"Cersei" she smiled at her, kindly "come, sit next to me"

She did as Lysenne told her and took a seat at her left. The servants quickly proceed to fill her empty glass and serve her the breakfast.

"Careful, Rhaenys" she heard Ashara saying when the little princess started jumping on her mother's lap but Elia just laughed.

"I'm fine, Ashara" she assured her friend with a smile "Rhaenys is just excited about having a little brother, right?"

Cersei tightened her grip on the fork. She had been furious when the princess had returned from her brother's wedding to the Stark girl and had found out that she was pregnant, and already showing, which meant that she had probably been pregnant by the time Rhaegar and her had left to the Tourney at Harrenhal.

She forced herself to smile and started talking with Lynesse about the new jewels and gowns her father, Lord Leyton Hightower, had sent her from Oldtown.

They had all finished eating their breakfast when Jaime entered the solar and made a little reverence before Elia. The princess smiled at him and then her twin brother turned to look at her. Cersei could see in his eyes that he was worried.

"Your Grace" he greeted Elia "I must apologize but my uncle just arrived in the capital and he demands to see Cersei"

Cersei rose from her chair, excused herself and followed Jaime out and through the corridor. It was not until they were walking down the stairs of Maegor Holdfast and were utterly alone, with no servants or guards around, that she took his hand and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him "What is uncle Kevan doing here?"

Jaime shook his head.

"I don't know" he stroke her cheek and Cersei hold onto the closing of his white coat before standing on her tip toes and kissing him. Jaime answered briefly but then pulled away from her "Let's not make him wait" they continued walking down the stairs until they reached Cersei's room, which was in the same floor as the nursery.

"This must be father's work" Cersei muttered, knowing that he could listen, right before they walked in.

Her servants where taking her clothes and jewels and all of her things out of the wardrobes and placing them on caskets. Kevan Lannister was sitting at her table, a glass of wine on his hand.

"What is this?!" Cersei screamed "Why are they packing my things?"

Her uncle looked at her and gave her a kind smile. He had known that taking Cersei away from King's Landing was not going to be an easy task but he couldn't stop smiling at how much she was like Tywin on her youth, all fury and wildfire, while her twin brother was much more like their mother, calm and watchful, even though that it was her who resembled Johanna, and he Tyrwin.

"Your father wants you to join him at Casterly Rock" he explained "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

"But I can't" Cersei shook her head and hold onto Jaime's arm "The princess will be having another child soon and she will surely need me by her side. And Queen Rhaella will need me to take care of Prince Viserys too. Father cannot take me away!"

"He can" Kevan replied "and you know it. Don't fight, Cersei. If Tywin wants you back in the Rock it must be for your own good"

"But…" she tried to reply.

"There is no use on fighting with uncle Kevan" Jaime told her "fight father once you get there, and I'll write to him, and I'm sure Elia will too" he promised her "You'll be back here before you can even notice that you were gone"

He kissed her forehead and she decided to stop arguing, she'd fight her battles once she was sure she could win them and she promised herself that one day she'd come back to King's Landing, with her father's blessing or not, to take what should have always been hers. She was a Lannister, after all, and a Lannister always pays his debts.


	19. A wolf in the garden

The sun was filling every inch of her room when Lyanna woke up. She pushed the sheets away from her body, because the weather was hot enough to annoy her and she didn't need any more things to warm her up, and covered her head with the pillow, wanting to sleep longer, and unable to do it because of the amount of light on the room.

It was when she heard a laugh that she moved her head from under the pillow and crawled on the bed to look at the figure that was having breakfast in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she muttered.

Her husband, who was sitting with his boots on the table, took a ship from his cup and smiled at her while she tried to untangle her tangled hair.

"I was hoping to have breakfast with my wife" he said "I've brought you lemon cakes"

Lyanna sat on the bed and smiled back at him, branding her hair to try and tame it. She stood up feeling dizzy.

"You don't look well" Oberyn frowned as she approached and sat next to him, and offered her a glass full of water that she thanked and drank quickly.

"This weather is killing me" she answered, sitting next to him.

"You'll get used to it" he promised and couldn't stop noticing the red colour of her cheeks, which have been burned by the dornish sun during their journey through the desert.

Lyanna poured herself another glass of water and drank it quickly before turning to the food.

"I hope so" she told her husband as she took some grapes on her hand "or else you'll have to send me to my family on a coffin before next month"

Oberyn was taking aback at first, but then he shook his head. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Lyanna Stark desired to be buried in Winterfell, with her mother and with all of the Lords and Kings of her bloodline, even if custom dictated that, as she had married a dornish prince, she had to be buried in Sunspear.

As she stared eating the grapes, her gaze fell back on him, and she frowned, her grey eyes staring at him almost accusingly.

"It surprises me to see you so comfortable at my presence" she confessed "I had a feeling you were avoiding me. After all, last time we had a long lasting conversation was the day Lady Larra Blackmont joined us, and I know that it was just because she was with us. So tell me, Oberyn, am I so disgusting you can't even bear to talk to me?"

It didn't take him by surprise, not entirely, but he set his cup on the table and placed his dark eyes on her, his face turning solemn.

"You are not disgusting, Lyanna, I just thought that I'd be better not to overwhelm you. You've left your family to come to a placed you'd never visited, after all."

"Of course" she replied before he could add anything else "Because thinking that I might like to spend time with the only person I know in Dorne sounds odd"

Her sarcastic tone reminded him of Elia's, and it made him smile.

"I will make sure to accompany you and to introduce to you to everyone on the Water Gardens on the following days, then. I'm sure my brother's wife, Mellario, is looking forward to meeting you, she was, after all, thrilled about the idea of my marriage"

Lyanna made a face.

"I hope she's not as scary as her husband" she moved to pour herself some more water and reached for a pomegranate.

Oberyn almost chocked on his drink.

"Scary would probably be the last word I'd use to describe my brother, my lady. Most people, though, would say that I'm the scary one"

"Well" Lyanna smiled "then I'll have to disagree with most people" she moved on her chair to fully face him, with the pomegranate still on her hand, as she took the little seeds between her fingers and eat them one by one. Oberyn wondered how long it'd take for her to realize that she was going to end up ruining her clothes with the fruit's juice if she didn't use a platter "You see, your story, your skills…they are well known. Even I knew who you were the first time I met you. And because of all of that, people had learnt to always expect the worst from the Red Viper of Dorne" she paused for a moment, to make sure he was following, and he nodded to urge her to continue "Doran on the other hand, is not that notorious. Before I met him I thought that he'd be some boring man, sitting behind a desk, who'd dispatch me with a look and care no longer for me"

"And what do you think now?" the prince asked, curious.

"I think he is a man that sits behind a desk, but I know that he is not to be messed with" she bit her lip, as she could not find the words to express herself. Leaving the half-finished pomegranate back on the platter, she continued "He reminds me of Ned, to be honest. I mean, if you had to pick a fight with one of my older brother's you'd probably choose Eddard, because everyone knows that Brandon is deadly. But the question would be: how do you know that Ned is not even deadlier?"

Oberyn nodded, understanding exactly what she meant, and smiled at her.

"Not to mention" Lyanna continued "that his eyes are also like a viper's"

That last commentary made her husband laugh.

"Wise beyond your years, aren't you, she-wolf? And too smart for your own good" he took one of the lemon cakes from the table "I guess Elia was right"

Lyanna frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She said you'd do well in Dorne. That it would suit you"

Without answering, the Stark took another sip of her cup, wishing that her sister-in-law had been right, for all of their sakes, for she could not imagine spending the rest of her life on a place she didn't like, with people who saw her as a stranger.

* * *

><p>With pale pink marble paves on the gardens and courtyard, and terraces overlooking the numerous pools and fountains, shaded by blood orange trees, the Water Gardens, which could be reached via a fluted pillar gallery leading to a triple archway, were a beauty to behold. Even if they were famous for their pools, Lyanna was marvelled by the orchards with fruit trees, horticultural produce and the wide variety of fragrant flowers in them. The orchards, Oberyn told her, not only supplied food for the palace residents but also for Sunspear. Water, of course, was ever present in the form of irrigation channels, runnels, jets, ponds and pools.<p>

As they walked next to the fountains, a couple of kids passed running and laughing next to them and unintentionally splashed them with water when they jumped into one of the pools. It made Lyanna laugh and turn to her husband.

"Maron Martell must have loved the princess Daenerys very much to make such a place for her" she told him.

Maron Martell had been one of Oberyn's ancestors, who had married Daenerys Targaryen, sister to King Daeron the Second. As that marriage had marked the union of Dorne to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, prince Maron had raised the Water Gardens as a gift for his new wife.

"I'm sure he did"

Turning back to look at the children playing on the pools, she whispered.

"I can't tell who are the lowborn and who the highborn. It's beautiful"

Oberyn smirked at her and was about to answer when a voice coming from behind them interrupted him.

"I've found myself thinking the same thing more than once, little wolf" Doran smiled.

"Others would find it outraging" she replied.

"And why would that be?" the eldest Martell asked again, with his black eyes on her.

"Some nobles may think that having their children play with lowborn children is something horrible, as though the poor kids were sick or bared disease. They should be reminded that we all will end up dead and buried, and gold and treasures will be of no use to us when that happens"

"You are noble yourself, Lyanna" Doran noticed "Do northern lords and ladies not believe the same?"

Oberyn watched in silence as his brother talked to Lyanna. He was not sure his wife was aware of it, but Doran was testing her, wanting to know what kind of person she was. Lyanna turned to the ruler of Dorne, frowning.

"Many might, yes" she nodded "But not me or my family. We know that lordship is a duty not a right and definitely not a privilege"

Her gaze went back to the kids playing on the pool and, unaware of the exchange of looks between the Martell brothers, she slightly lifted the skirt of her dress and sat down by the pool, sinking her feet on the warm waters of it. A scream from a little girl broke the silence between them a moment later.

"Father!"

As she run to them, Lyanna saw that the girl couldn't be more than five years old. She was tiny, with big dark eyes and long hair that looked like ebony, and wore a bright orange dress. Doran picked her easily and hugged her tight, as the girl held onto his tunic and a woman approached them, laughing. Lyanna stood up again and looked at Oberyn, waiting for introductions.

"Lyanna" Doran called, being, once again, quicker than his brother ", may I introduce to you my daughter Arianne" and he turned to the girl on his arms "This is your aunt Lyanna, my love"

The girl looked at her and smiled.

"Hello" she said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Arianne" the young lady smiled at the child.

"None sense, princess" the woman who had come behind Arianne addressed her with a kind smile and then made a little reverence "It is us who are pleased to meet you"

"You must be Mellario of Norvos"

The woman was not much taller than Lyanna, but her curves where much more defined than those of the northerner. Her big brown eyes were kind, just like her smile, and Lyanna could see why Doran Martell would have fallen for her. With her ebony skin and her exotic appearance, she was a beauty to behold.

"I am, princess" she kept on smiling as she approached Lyanna and hugged her. After a moment of hesitation, the Stark hugged her back.

"Please, call me Lyanna" she told her when they broke apart.

Lyanna gave a little jump when she felt a hand reaching for her hair and moved away from Mellario to look back at her daughter, who was still on her father's arms, and had moved her hand away, her big eyes staring at her. Next to Lyanna, Oberyn laughed, looking at her niece.

"What are you doing Arianne?" Doran asked.

"Nym told Tyene that Lyanna was a wolf" Arianne answered, looking from her father to his uncle "But she doesn't have a fur"

That statement only made Oberyn laugh harder. Lyanna smirked at her husband before turning to the dornish princess.

"Nym is right" she said "All Starks are direwolves, Arianne, and Nymeria saw it on Winterfell, but you must not worry, for no wolf would ever harm a member of its own family"

Frowning, Arianne looked like she was considering if Lyanna was telling the truth or not, and then she nodded.

"I will tell Tyene" she stated, and made her father put her down.

Before anyone could stop her she was moving her little legs and running across the garden and into the palace. After apologising, Mellario went after her daughter.

"Nymeria really _is_ your daughter" Doran told his brother and Oberyn gave him a proud smile.

"Lyanna" Mellario called, turning around "Would you like to come with me?"

After a moment of hesitation, Lyanna nodded, made a little reverence before Doran, smiled at her husband, and went after her sister-in-law. Mellario didn't say anything when she fell into step with her but Lyanna saw that she was smiling.

"You haven't met Obara or Tyene, have you?"

"I've heard of them" she replied, even if she knew that listening to the stories that Nym, the Dayne siblings, and Elia and Oberyn had told her, had nothing to do with what she could find.

They walked into the palace in silence and, as they were walking slowly, Lyanna took her time to admire the walls round her. The decoration within the palaces, as she had read on _Conquest of Dorne_, came from the last great period of Rhoynish art in Dorne, which had little, if none, influence of the architectural style of the rest of Westeros. Unlike the rhoynish, the dornish used bright colours to decorate their walls and rooms and the combination of both the dornish art and the rhoynish architecture, made the palace shine with a light of its own. Lyanna, who was used to Winterfell's grey and plain walls, found herself marvelled every time she looked around. She assumed that she'd get used to it in time and yet it seemed unlikely.

Mellario guided her to a great salon on the second floor of the main palace and Lyanna couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw the two girls sitting on a mountain of pillows. Arianne was leaning over and telling something to her little cousin and the youngest girl turned around when she heard them coming into the room. Her skin was as pale as Lyanna's, her hair looked like it was made of threats of gold, and when the Stark's grey eyes looked at her, they met a pair of blue eyes, as clear as a sunny day, staring back at her.

"There's someone here who wishes to see you, Tyene" Mellario smiled at her.

Lyanna followed the older woman and approached the two girls. Sitting on the pillows next to them, she smiled at Tyene.

"My name is Lyanna" she said.

Tyene nodded, making her blonde locks fall on her face.

"Nym told me" she replied and moved her hair back.

"I said to Tyene that you are a wolf" Arianna interrupted "I said you are not going to hurt us"

Smiling at the little princess, Lyanna nodded.

"Of course I won't"

Lyanna didn't know if Tyene understood why they were family, she guessed not for the girl was but three years old, and yet the little snake moved to take one of the dolls that she had been playing with and gave it to her.

"You are the princess" she told her, her melodic voice sounded almost commanding, and picked a little wooden dragon "I am a dragon"

"Sounds fair" Lyanna laughed.

As Arianne moved closer to them, more toys on her hands, Mellario met the she-wolf's gaze and smiled at her. For a moment Lyanna thought that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to live there, and, as Tyene laughed, sitting on her lap while her dragon hit Arianne's knight, she tried to convince herself that everything was going to be just fine.


	20. The head and the heart

When Oberyn and Nymeria found them, Arianne had fallen asleep on the pillows, Mellario was gone, and Tyene was comfortably sitting on Lyanna's lap, asking her questions about the North. The she wolf hadn't thought that the little snake would understand what she was saying, but she was surprised when she found out that she was rather bright for a girl so young. Tyene turned to her father and sister as they walked in and stick her tongue out to Nymeria when the girl sat down next to her.

"What are you telling her?" the older sister asked.

"Lya is explaining the Old Gods to me" Tyene smiled.

Oberyn had moved to the far end of the room to pick a jar of water and had poured himself a glass as Lyanna retook her story, with both Tyene and Nymeria giving her their full attention. Moving to sit next to his second daughter, he found himself listening to his wife's tale too.

"After the Pact between the First Men and the Children, the former set aside their previous religion to worship the children's nature gods and like the children they would carve faces into the weirwood trees" Lyanna was saying "Much like the Seven that the Andals brought to Westeros, some of the deities worshipped by the children had names, but others just had faces. The Lady of the Waves, for example, and the Lord of the Skies were deities of old worshipped by First Men who lived on the islands of the Three Sisters. They believed that sacred storms were the result of the love they bared each other, but their worship ended with the arrival of the Andals and the Faith of the Seven"

Nymeria was frowning, but Tyene seemed angry.

"Are the children dead then? Did the Andals kill them?"

Lyanna smiled at her bopping her nose and making her laugh.

"That's what everyone will tell you yes, for that is what they believe" and then she whispered, almost like she was telling them a secret "but they are not. North of the Wall, things are different. That's where the children went, and the giants, and the other old races, and there is where they endure, hidden inside their precious trees"

As marvelled as Tyene seemed, her sister didn't look convinced. Oberyn smiled at her when she pushed her dark locks away from her face and turned to Lyanna.

"And how do you know this? You said everyone has forgotten the truth"

The she wolf didn't look surprised by her question and she was ready to answer, smiling at Nymeria.

"There are people in the North who remember the old days, who still speak the old tongues and know the tales to be true. Most of them live near the Wall but others have a home on the mountains" she explained calmly "And it was in the mountains that my grandmother lived before she met my grandfather, and it is there that she lives now that he is dead and my father is Lord of Winterfell"

"Your grandmother told you, then?" Nymeria insisted, gaining a tired look from Tyene, who wasn't amused by her sister's interruptions.

"She did" Lyanna answered and the little snake finally nodded, asking no further.

Arianne moved on her sleep from her place on the pillows and Oberyn stood up to pick her up. His niece complained and kicked a little but it only made him laugh.

"Come on, little sun" he told her "Let's take you to your room"

"Arianne always takes naps" Nymeria told Lyanna as soon as her father left the room, and the she wolf could read on her face that she didn't like that, or Arianne, very much.

Moments later, a woman that reminded Lyanna of Old Nan appeared on the door way, calling for the girls, telling them that it was time for them to go to their lessons. When she asked what those lessons were, the woman informed her that the little princesses had to learn how to write, read, and had history lessons every day, by their father's command. Nymeria took Tyene's hand as they walked out of the room, complaining and telling her little sister that she wanted to go ridding. Lyanna heard Oberyn telling his daughter that she'd be able to do whatever she wanted once she was done with her classes when he met his daughters on the corridor and before he walked into the room and sat next to his wife.

"Tyene is smarter that any girl her age I've known" the Stark confessed and Oberyn smiled.

"I know. She is quite remarkable"

She hold back at smile when she saw how proud he was of his daughter, the love he bared for her and her sisters easy to notice.

"What you said about your grandmother" he turned to her "was it true?"

He knew he had offended his wife as soon as she frowned at him.

"Of course it was!"

Oberyn nodded.

"Who is she?" he asked and Lyanna's grey eyes, which had been fixed on him, seemed to look through him as she got lost in memories.

"Her name is Arya Flint. She was married to Rodrik Stark, the youngest son of Lord Beron Stark, and she is my mother's mother" she took a deep breath and Oberyn waited, knowing well how the pain of losing a other felt, his own mother having died some years before "She went back to her mountains after Rodrik died but I have met her. She came to Winterfell a couple of years ago, when I was four-and-ten" giving him a weak smile, she continued "She came years before too, when my mother died, but I was too young to remember, the only thing I know, and only because Brandon told me, is that my father insisted that my mother should be buried on the mountains and Arya took her"

Lyanna played with the wolf ring that she wore around her neck as she spoke and Oberyn noticed that it was the same ring her eldest brother had worn during the time he had known him, and assumed that Brandon must have given it to his sister as a parting gift. It shouldn't have surprised him, seeing as he had given Elia a dagger as a wedding present, just in case she found herself in need of cutting her husband's throat.

* * *

><p>If Ned had been asked about his older brother's fears, he would have answered that he had none but, at that moment, seeing as his face went pale after he had been told that he'd be traveling to Riverrun the following month to marry Catelyn Tully, he thought that maybe Brandon was not fearless after all. Their father had left them alone on the great hall and Benjen was off ridding, having forgotten that he had to go back to the castle for lunch.<p>

"Have you asked father about Ashara?" Brandon turned to him and Ned clenched his jaw, not feeling comfortable about discussing the matter with Brandon.

He shook his head.

"You know that he proposed a match with Cersei Lannister"

"I also know that Tywin Lannister rejected it" Brandon replied, and reached for his fork again, eating his food like father had said nothing and his wedding was not imminent.

Ned's answer was barely a whisper when he turned to his brother.

"She is not answering my letters"

The last time Eddard had heard from Ashara had been upon her arrival at King's Landing, weeks before. After that, the Dayne lady had stopped answering his letters, and Ned didn't know if she had read them at all. It was nonsense to assume that she would have, and that realisation had made his heart sink. It was not something to discuss with Brandon, and he wasn't surprised when his brother continued eating without really paying him much attention. He knew that Lyanna was the one he should told his fears to, and yet Ned couldn't find the courage to tell his sister what was going round his mind, mostly because he couldn't find the words and did not know what to write to her.

"Women are complicated creatures" Brandon said at last and Ned fought the urge to laugh "You could leave, you know?" his brother continued "Take your horse and ride to White Harbour. I'm sure you'll find a ship that goes to King's Landing"

Ned shook his head again.

"It is not that simple"

"It should be" Brandon replied, finishing his lunch "Any man should be allowed to go to the woman he loves" when he looked at Eddard again his grey eyes were solemn "I would do it, if there was a lady I loved"

Long after Brandon had left, Eddard remained sat on his seat, thinking about Ashara Dayne, and about what would happen if he run away to meet her. He could tell his father that it was Lyanna he was going to see, or even Jon Arryn, so he may let him ride south, but he doubted Rickard Stark would believe it, for Ned knew that his father had knowledge of his feelings for the dornish lady. He thought of Benjen for a moment, and of all his insinuations and declarations of his intension of joining the Night Watch, and, even if he wasn't sure his little brother would do it, for a moment, he wished he was that brave.

* * *

><p>The departure of Cersei Lannister had caused great disturbance in King's Landing, especially at court, but Arthur had not seen the princess really worried about it. Cersei's brother, on the other hand, seemed to be uneasy all the time, like he could not concentrate without her presence and the White Knight had had to lecture him more than once. Climbing up the stairs to Maegor's Holdfast, he knocked on Elia's door and waited until he was told to come in by his sister. The princess had not been feeling alright those last few days, mostly because of her pregnancy, but also because of the change in the weather. The master had suggested that she stayed in bed until the dizziness passed, and Ashara had taking upon herself to sleep at Elia's chambers, just in case she needed help, and to spend every moment of her day with her, not even caring for the suitors that run along the Red Keep wishing to get sight of her.<p>

Inside the room, the princess's uncle, Ser Lewyn, sat comfortably at Elia's table, with his niece at his left and Lyssene Hightower at his right, while Ashara sat at Elia's other side.

"Drinking while being on service?" Arthur questioned Lewyn, making his sworn brother laugh.

"It helps me clear my mind" the dornishman smirked at him, finishing his wine cup before letting it on the table and standing up, caressing his beard "I'll stand guard outside"

Arthur nodded "And I'll stay here"

"You always take the funny stuff, little Dayne" Lewyn smiled as he walked out and closed the door.

Ashara smiled at her brother, who bent to kiss her forehead, before making a reverence to Elia. The princess looked at him through hooded eyes and told him to sit in the chair that he uncle had emptied. She looked tired, Arthur noticed, older even, and yet she had a smiled for him, just like she had them for Ashara, Lyssane and all of those who addressed her. Such strength, he knew, befitted a queen, and was not one a man could have.

"Is it from Oberyn?" he asked, noticing the paper between her hands.

Elia looked down at the letter and then smiled.

"Doran" she replied "You'd think he'd have enough with writing to me once a week"

Moving in her chair to be closer to Elia, Ashara addressed her brother.

"Elia won't tell me if her brother peaks of our wolf friend…which means that he must" she smiled and Elia rolled her eyes.

"Elia told you that matter is not something you should worry about" the smile didn't leave Ashara's face until Elia spoke again "You should rather worry about my sister-in-law's brother whose letters you are not answering"

Ashara's violet eyes moved from Elia to some spot on the table as her brothers bright blue ones moved to her.

"Is that true, Ash?" the White Knight questioned her as she clenched her jaw.

"It's not your choice, Arthur, nor Elia's" she replied with a sharp tone and her brother didn't dare to answer "It is better this way"

"Does Eddard think the same way?" Arthur asked, not able to contain himself.

Before Ashara could answer, Elia let out a low moan, almost like she were in pain, and the Dayne siblings turned to her with worry, moving their hands to reach her, but the princess waved her hand at them.

"I'm fine" she said after a moment "Is just…" she grabbed her lady-in-waiting's hand and placed it on the little bump of her belly.

Ashara smiled at her.

"The child is moving"

Elia nodded, her dark locks falling on her face, and Arthur relaxed, leaning back on his chair again, letting out the breath he had been holding.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when Lyanna walked out of the palace, wearing breaches and having combed her hair on a braid. She had her sword, which had been given to her in secret by Brandon right before their departure to Harrenhall, on her belt just in case she'd need it. It was not difficult for her to slip out of the gardens, having learnt to be as silent as a shadow back in Winterfell when she ran out of the castle with Benjen to practice with their wooden swords at the Godswood, and it was even easier to reach the sore.<p>

She had never been on a beach, not a true one at least. Her father had once taken Ned and her to White Harbour in one of his visits, leaving Brandon in charge at home, but the sand there had been brown, resembling the mud that got on Lyanna's dresses every time she ran through the forest, more than the soft, white, sand that she had now between her feet. The Stark took off her boots, leaving them on the sand, as she walked closer to the water, the dying sun making the clear waves look bright orange. She could smell salt as she kneelt to touch the water with her hands, the lower part of her breaches getting wet. The sun was almost gone when she noticed the other two people on the beach. They were far away from her, so far that she doubted they had seen it, and they seemed to be fighting. Taking her boots from the place where she had left them and carrying them on her left hand as she approached the two figures, she noticed that they were fighting with wooden weapons.

The man was tall, with broad shoulders and white chin length hair, and was brandished a wooden sword. The girl he was training, though, wielded a wooden spear that was taller than she was. Her rat-brown hair was on a bun at the back of her neck but many locks of hair had gotten out of it and, if the spear had not been enough for Lyanna to guess who the girl was, her close-set eyes were. They were nothing like Nymeria's or Tyene's, and yet the girl's obsidian eyes remind her of Oberyn's. She took a deep breath as she watched them, thinking about how she was supposed to introduce herself to eleven year old Obara Sand.

The spear went flying away from the girl and Lyanna was sure she had heard her groaning as the man stared at her, almost as he was waiting for her to get angry and scream. Picking the wooden weapon from the sand, Obara turned to Lyanna, who was still keeping her distance.

"Who are you?" she spat.

"Just an spectator" the Stark smiled, knowing that she probably looked more like a stable boy or a serving girl than like a lady, and wondering if Oberyn eldest had heard about her.

The girl's attention went back to her spear, and she made it turn on her hand, as the man, that Lyanna had seen shadowing Doran that same morning but whose name she didn't know, turned to look at her, his eyes showing her that he did know who she was, but said nothing.

"You are good with the spear" Lyanna told her.

Obara laughed, looking at her with her head high and her viper eyes glowing with the last rays of sun, turning the spear on her hand again.

"I know" she moved to face the man again but Lyanna wasn't done talking.

"But you should learn how to move your feet"

The eldest sand snake looked offended and frowned at her, giving a few steps on her direction. She was tall for her age, Lyanna noticed, and her eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"What do you mean?"

Even if she wasn't sure if she had offended the young girl, the she wolf guessed that it'd be best to explain herself.

"You don't need to get close to your opponent to fight, the spear can do that for you, but you can't defend yourself if you just wield your weapon but don't move your feet"

"I don't need to defend myself" Obara replied, shaking her head "I need to kill my opponent" she gave a few steps back "But if you think you can beat me…take the sword"

Lyanna couldn't contain a smile, remembering how Doran had said that Nymeria was indeed Oberyn's child, seeing that Obara was too. Though she doubted that Oberyn would get into a fight so recklessly, without being certain he could win.

The white haired man turned to her and gave her the wooden sword, his eyes warning her, and she took it with a smile, turning to Obara. The girl didn't even wait for Lyanna to be ready, she turned the spear on her hand and let it fall on her, almost as if she wanted to hit Lyanna on the head, but the she wolf blocked the attack with her sword, pushing forward and getting closer to her, dodging and blocking attacks instead of striking. Moments later, she was so close to Obara that the sand snake couldn't manoeuvre with her weapon, and Lyanna made it fly away from her hand. Obara's eyes were on her fallen weapon and, when she turned to Lyanna again, she looked surprised but nodded at her.

"I am Obara Sand" she introduced herself, not knowing that the Stark had already guessed that much.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Obara" the she wolf smiled at her kindly as the girl bent to pick up her spear and leaned on it as she looked at her "I'm Lyanna Stark"

There was recognition in the sand snake's dark eyes but, as there was not much of daylight left, Lyanna could not read her face properly, but she was sure she had seen her frown.

"At least you know how to hold a sword" Obara said after a moment of silence.

"We should head back to the palace" the knight told them and the sand snake rolled her eyes at him.

"You worry too much, Areo" she complained but followed him when he started walking, and so did Lyanna.

"It's my job, my lady" he answered Obara, making the girl groan at the name.

Lyanna was aware of Obara looking at her and studying her moves as they walked back into the Water Gardens, but didn't say anything, nor did she turn to look back at the sand snake, even though she wondered what Obara might be thinking and found herself feeling that it was important for her to get along with the girl.


	21. Sea snake

As weeks went by, the eldest sand snake seemed to get used to Lyanna's presence. She would allow her to watch when she trained with Areo and, from time to time, she would even accept her advice, even if the she-wolf was sure that the young girl didn't like getting critics from anyone and only accepted them when she had no other choice but to do so. Nymeria would demand Lyanna to go riding with her and, before bed, the northerner would tell Tyene bedtime stories.

She had received news from the North, telling her that Brandon was to marry Catelyn Tully before her next name day, which meant that before the year's end Lyanna would have to travel to Riverrun to witness the event. Her brother didn't sound very happy about it and Lyanna, who hadn't liked Catelyn Tully at all, had decided to attend the wedding to be with her family, even if she didn't like the bride. Ned's letters had been more cheerful but Lyanna wasn't sure he was telling her everything that was going on back home. It was probably Benjen who told her the whole truth, saying that he missed her and that he hated being alone in Winterfell. She had made sure to remind him that he was not alone and to dissuade him of his crazy ideas about joining the Night's Watch.

As she walked down to Doran's solar to join him and the rest of the Martells for breakfast, she wondered when she had become that used to her new family. Maybe it had been after Oberyn and she had started to spend more time together, especially since Tyene had made Lyanna join her history lessons saying that she needed to know more things about Dorne. She could have said no, pleading that she already knew everything that she needed to know thanks to the books that Elia and Ashara had gifted her, but there was no easy way to deny something to the little girl when she stared at Lyanna with those big blue eyes of hers. And Oberyn liked to make fun of her, mostly because some of the words that Tyene, Arianne and Nym used, even if Nymeria also tended to speak in High Valyrian, for it was her mother's tongue, and some of the curses he also used, were old rhoynish, and her northerner accent was not made for such things. She had revenged herself on Oberyn by beating him on horseback, and he had laughed about her no more, on the contrary, he had made sure to help her learn, and now the Stark was able to curse in rhoynish, much to Doran's amusement. In return, she had told Oberyn all the stories that she knew about the Kings of Winter, finding out that the dornish prince was as much as an avid learner as his youngest daughter, and had help him learn a poem in the Old Tongue which words he didn't understand but was eager to learn.

Mellario, Doran, who had Arianne sitting on his lap, and Oberyn were already sitting at the table. Her sister-in-law smiled at her when she walked in and sat next to Oberyn. Looking down at the britches she was wearing and smiling at the red on her cheeks, Oberyn laughed.

"So, that's why you left so early"

"_Winter_ wanted to go out" she shook her shoulders "and I love to see the sunrise as I ride next to the shore"

"Don't tell Nym that you left without her or we'll never hear the end of it" Doran warned her with a kind smile and, almost like she had been summoned, the sand snake walked into the solar with Tyene by her hand, and quickly sat next to her aunt.

The little princess jumped down from her father's lap to join her cousins at the table and a servant had to put cushions on Tyene and Arianne's chairs because they wouldn't reach the table. Mellario offered to feed her daughter, but the princess refused, wanting to eat on her own as Tyene did, claiming that she was old enough to do so, making Nymeria laugh.

Obara rarely had breakfast with them, even though she did join Lyanna and Oberyn on her father's solar more than once for lunch, and even if the she-wolf hadn't wanted to ask the young woman why that was, she was sure she could guess it, especially after having witnessed that the oldest sand snake treated Arianne differently than she treated everyone else. Lyanna hadn't discussed it with Oberyn, but Mellario had told her about the day the youngest prince of Dorne had gone to claim his daughter, the story having been told to her by her husband, and the Stark had almost hated her husband for taking a daughter away from her mother, until she had asked Obara about it.

"He didn't take me" the girl had assured her "I wanted to leave. There was no place for me with my mother. My place is here"

She hadn't quite understood what Obara had meant, but knowing that the little warrior didn't miss her mother as Lyanna thought she might and that she wanted nothing more than to live there with her father and sisters had soothed her.

After they were done eating, Oberyn took Nym and Tyene to take her classes, knowing that Nymeria would surely skip them if she was not watched, and Lyanna went to change herself into new britches and one of Oberyn's shirts, that she tied to her waist with a leather belt, and then walked back to Doran's solar. She was sure she looked more like a stable girl, or maybe even a high bastard, instead of a princess, but her brother-in-law had never cared.

"I told you I was in no need of your assistance today, little wolf" Doran smiled at her from behind his desk as she sat in front of him.

"And I told you that I have nothing better to do" she replied and the ruling prince of Dorne handed her a couple of papers.

Lyanna smiled down at the numbers written on them. She had been helping Doran with accounts and state matters for almost a month, ever since she had met and envoy from the Great Bank of Braavos who claimed that Prince Doran's mother had owed them a debt that was now Doran's responsibility and needed to be paid. The prince had been troubled, unsure of why his mother might have asked for a loan from the braavosi, and the she-wolf had one day found him staring at the pools and looking through some of the dornish accounts on one of the palace's balconies. Having, as she had, helped her father rule Winterfell since she was old enough to understand what the duties of a lady were, she had offered to help, and barely a couple of days later the matter with the braavosi was settled. Lyanna had made sure to tell Doran as soon as she found out that the numbers were not entirely correct and it had turned out the debt hadn't been as huge as the bankers had told them. In the end, the loan was returned and the braavosi had left and Doran had offered Lyanna a seat on his council. Oberyn had laughed upon hearing the news.

"I knew you had it in you" he had told Lyanna and Doran had said that shall anything happen to him or Mellario he believed Lyanna would be the perfect candidate to rule as regent until Arianne came of age. The Stark didn't know if it had been a joke, but Oberyn had made a face at his brother and Doran had seemed too serious for his statement to not be true, and yet she hoped that it wasn't, knowing that helping a prince with bank accounts and grain and supply distribution was nothing compared to ruling a kingdom.

By the she was done helping Doran, the sun was going down, and when she walked out of the palace Mellario told her that Oberyn had gone to ride with Nymeria, so she decided to sit by the pools and enjoy the sun while she watched Tyene and Arianne play with some of the other children. Maiah, the girl who served Lyanna and Lyanna alone and who had become a good friend to the princess, came looking for her not long after, her face troubled.

"There's a woman on the entrance of the garden's" the hazel eyed girl told her as Lyanna stood up from the floor "She was asking for Prince Oberyn and when the guards told her that he was away she asked to see his wife. She said she was in a hurry"

The she-wolf frowned.

"Thank you, Maiah, you may retire" she smiled at the servant and then made her way to the entrance of the Water Gardens, not sure of what she was going to find.

Outside the gardens, with two guards preventing her from walking inside by keeping their spears crossed in front of her, was a tall woman. She was giving Lyanna her back at first, but the princess took notice of her clothes. She wore long bright blue britches that had been patched here and there with different types of textures of different colours and her boots ended in a curved tip. When the woman turned around he smiled at Lyanna even if she looked unsure and mistrusting. Her skin was the darkest the she-wolf had ever seen and her hair was cut so short that Lyanna could see her scalp. The Stark couldn't stop noticing that the woman had different daggers concealed around her leather vest. She held a baby in her arms.

"I asked to speak to Prince Oberyn" she said with a strong accent "or to his wife. I hear he is married, yes?"

"He is. I am Lyanna Stark, Oberyn's wife" Lyanna answered and she made a gesture for the guards to let her through "How may I be of help?" she asked when the woman walked closer to her.

"I am the captain of the _Feathered Kiss_" the woman introduced herself "This" she gestured at the babe who was asleep on her arms "is Sarella"

Lyanna nodded, looking at the little girl, understanding perfectly what the woman implied, and smiling when the baby moved in her sleep and made a funny face.

"She is Oberyn's" the Stark stated and the woman nodded.

"My ship is not a place for a child" she informed "I cannot take care of her. It would be too dangerous" and added, almost like she was trying to excuse herself "Oberyn has more daughters"

"He does" Lyanna agreed "How old is she?"

The woman looked down at her daughter.

"She will be a year old on a moon's turn"

"Oberyn is not here right now" Lyanna told her after a moment of silence "If you wait for him…"

"I can't. My crew is waiting and we must set sail soon. It would be dangerous for us to stay much longer"

The woman was a pirate, not that Lyanna was surprised, her clothes and posture had given her away, and a pirate's company seemed fit for the youngest prince of Dorne. And yet the Stark wasn't sure if she could take Sarella in without Oberyn's agreement, even if she felt that it would be unjust to send her away when the rest of her sisters lived there.

"Give her to me" she said after a moment of doubt, and took the babe in her arms. Sarella moved, but didn't awake or cry.

"Thank you" the captain smiled at her "This act shows me you have honour, Princess Lyanna. I will not forget this day and my ship shall be at your service if you ever are in need"

"Won't she ask about you when she grows up? Will you come to visit?"

Dark eyes met Lyanna's grey ones and the princess could see that the older woman doubted but, after a moment, she shook her head.

"I cannot" she stated "I know she will be taken care of"

The she-wolf took a deep breath, looking at the baby in her arms and wondering what she had just done, but then turned to the captain again.

"You have my word on that"

"I must leave" she started walking backwards "Thank you again, princess"

Lyanna stood there, staring at the woman as she walked away from the garden's door and to the horse that was waiting for her outside, waiting for her to turn around to look at her daughter one last time, but she didn't and, noticing the scrutinizing gaze of the guards who were still close to her, she turned around, moving Sarella on her arms so she'd be more comfortable, and walked back to the castle. The first person she met was Doran, who walked to her in silence, his dark eyes going from her to the baby, almost demanding an answer to an unasked question.

"A woman came" Lyanna simply said "She is Oberyn's"

Doran nodded and asked to pick the girl up. The moment Lyanna put Sarella into his hands, the babe started crying but, as they made their way to Lyanna's solar, Doran rocked her on his arms and by the time they entered the princess' chambers she was quiet again.

"Do you think he'll be angry?" Lyanna asked him "Because I took her in without discussing it with him first"

The prince looked at her with a frown decorating his features, wondering if Lyanna didn't see that there was no way Oberyn would feel offended by such a selfless act of kindness and realizing once more that Elia had been beyond right in assuming that this young northerner girl would do well at Dorne and, most importantly, would do well with their little brother. Any other lady would have pushed away Oberyn's children, both for not being their own and for being bastards, which would have resulted on a surely disastrous relationship with Oberyn, for his brother had little tolerance for those who messed with his family. Instead, Lyanna had welcomed them, knowing that they were part of her new family, and Doran had seen that the girls, especially the little ones, liked her and enjoyed her company, which, even if his brother hadn't said it out loud, made Oberyn really happy, even if the she-wolf and the red-viper behaved more like good friends than like husband and wife. But welcoming this little babe on her home proved that Lyanna had no issue with the life Oberyn had lived before meeting her, and showed Doran that she had a biggest heart than he had expected.

"That'd be impossible, little wolf" he smiled at her, wondering if she would never stop surprising him. After a moment of silence he noted "We must find her a wet nurse"

"A wet nurse? Why?" Oberyn's voice came from the door and Lyanna turned to look at him, only to find his eyes open wide at the sight of the baby that Doran held between his arms "And…who might that be?"

Lyanna smiled at him, almost delighted by the surprise on his face.

"The captain of the _Feathered Kiss _came looking for you. She said she couldn't take care of the child"

Oberyn raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you took the babe?"

She struggled with the words for a moment.

"I shouldn't have?"

The prince shook his head moving his hand to cup her cheek and bent to kiss her forehead before moving to take the child from his brother's arms. Sarella complained again and gave a little cry.

"Hush, little one" Oberyn told her before turning to Lyanna "Did her mother give her a name?"

"Sarella"

"Sarella Sand it is, then" the viper laughed "Who is going to tell the girls?"

"Their oaf of a father, of course" his brother answered, moving to tap his shoulder, and Lyanna couldn't stop laughing at the look on Oberyn's face upon hearing his brother's insult.


End file.
